Renacer
by kushinaU.89
Summary: No poner fin a tu camino hasta cumplir tus objetivos. El dolor de un ser querido, impide cumplir con tu promesa. El deseo de la felicidad para quienes amas no cumplido, alcanzarlos. Dime Sasuke, ¿Has oído hablar de las Ninfas?. SasuSaku;NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, más si esta Historia.

Segundo, perdonen es que tengo esto en mente y quise comenzarlo ya, aunque no tenga listo el otro fic.

Tres, este fic tiene bases del manga hasta el capitulo en que Naruto se entera de la muerte de Ero-Sennin, aunque de ahí en adelante cambio todo a excepción de que si se va a entrenar. Y también toma como base el encuentro entre Sasuke y Madara después de matar a su hermano.

Cuarto, en el fic contando los 3 años que ya pasaron además agregare otros dos y medio, o sea en total 5 y medio 

Quinto pero no menos importante, deseo de verdad con todo mi corazón que les guste.

Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y sin más interrupciones a excepción de:

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

(Notas de la autora)

Y al fin… Que sea de su agrado la lectura y Enjoy! 

**Cambios**

Hace Aproximadamente 5 años y próximamente uno más, el destino de tres ninjas fue decidido por uno solo de ellos.

-Elegí este camino, uno distinto al de ustedes-

Fueron las últimas palabras que aquella niña pelirosa escucho de los labios de aquel que en ese momento abandonaba la aldea. Una conversación a media noche, una declaración, desesperación, gracias y un adiós, son las palabras que resumen aquel momento. Entonces el destino de cada uno fue marcado. Rosa, Negro y Amarillo, cada color tomo su destino, uno por venganza, otro por amistad y otra por un anhelo, volver a revivir al famoso equipo 7.

Primero tres años de arduo entrenamiento, en el que amarillo y rosa se reunieron nuevamente para ir en busca de quien les hacia falta. Un periodo de arduas luchas y sufrimiento, donde lograron volver a verlo, sin embargo nada resulto como deseaban.

Terribles luchas les esperaban después a cada uno. La culminación de la venganza de uno. La muerte de alguien especial , provoco que ya no solo negro estuviera alejado, amarillo también se fue para entrenar aun más duro y posteriormente vengar a su sensei. Y Finalmente quedo absolutamente sola, Rosa, quien con sus sueños y sus anhelos viendo imposible cumplirse, también decidió volver a entrenar….

Desde entonces, desde aquel día en que vio nuevamente a su amigo partir y como siempre nunca más volvió a ver a su gran y eterno amor, retomo una nueva decisión; costará lo que le costará, haría realidad que las dos personas a quienes más amaba, volvieran a ser felices y estar juntos como un equipo, y para eso necesitaba alcanzarlos, necesitaba entrenar, necesitaba comenzar desde cero.

-¡He, Sasuke!, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- Tomando asiento en una roca cercana a ellos, estaba sediento.

-…- No respondió, solo dirigió su mirada hacia la profundidad del bosque, donde sabia que tan solo a unos días su actual destino terminaría por fin ahí.

Hace algunos años, en el momento en que acabo su batalla con su hermano, se entero de la verdad que se escondía más allá de la verdad que el creía y manipulado por el real líder de Akatsuki, posterior de un arduo entrenamiento fue a cobrar venganza hacia Konoha, entonces al llegar a la frontera del país del fuego se encontró con una sorpresa.

**Flash-Back**

**-Naruto- Disimulando su sorpresa, con una sonrisa de medio lado, se esperaba el típico discurso de siempre. –Es mejor que no te entrome- Pero al parecer las cosas no solo para el habían cambiado.**

**-Antes de que cometas cualquier estupidez- Sobre Gamabunta, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un poco más distante de lo normal. –Estoy aquí por última voluntad de tu hermano, Itachi-**

**-¡¿?!- No solo el, sino todo su equipo, Taka, estaban sin disimular su asombro. -¿Qué diablos quieres decir?- Estaba tratando de controlar su furia, él, aquel rubio, nada sabia de su familia, de su clan Uchiha , más solo la masacre y de Itachi, pero nunca pensó que tanto como para hablar de su última voluntad.**

**-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- Y entonces realizo unos sellos y de su pecho salio un cuervo, cual tiempo atrás, en su ultimo encuentro con Itachi hace algunos años, cuando buscaba a Sasuke, el le dejo esa pequeña misión a Naruto, su última voluntad.**

**El cuervo de un negro profundo voló hasta aterrizar a unos 5 metros frente a Sasuke, extendió sus alas y como si estuviera dando una pequeña reverencia al Uchiha, se inclino un poco, para después volver a volar rápidamente hacia el cielo desapareciendo y dejando esparcidas todas sus plumas por el aire.**

**-¿Qué mierda significa está broma Naruto?- Dejando de poner atención en frente de él y mirando certeramente a Naruto, entonces fue ahí cuando vio una sonrisa nostálgica en el rubio y cuando pensaba recriminarlo, una voz lo detuvo.**

**-¿Es así como tratas a tu mejor amigo, Ottoto?- **

**Se quedo helado, petrificado. Cuidadosamente volvió su vista hasta donde antes estuvo el cuervo, y lo vio, ahí estaba él, su hermano mayor, Itachi. ¿Pero no podría ser un Genjutsu?, no, era imposible, hace más de 2 horas tenia el Charingan activado por precaución antes de entrar; ya tenia suficiente experiencia como para ser engañado por un Genjutsu sea cual fuese el nivel. ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué explicaba eso?, sentía el Chakra de su hermano, como si de verdad estuviera ahí, como si de verdad fuera él, pero el, Sasuke Uchiha había matado a su hermano mayor. -¿Qué…- Dudo en preguntar. -¿Qué es esto?- Trago saliva.**

**-Sabes bien que no es un Genjutsu- Itachi sabia lo que su hermano estaba pensado.**

**¿Entonces?... No encontraba explicación alguna a lo que veía.**

**-Guarde un poco de mi Chakra en Naruto, para así poder hablar contigo cuando fuese el momento necesario, Sasuke- **

**-¿El momento necesario?, ¡¿Para que demonios el momento necesario?!- Ya no podía controlarse, no sabia si llorar, gritar o golpear a alguien.**

**Sonrío. -No tengo tiempo para explicaciones absurdas Sasuke- Se acerco lentamente hasta su hermano menor, manteniendo la mirada el uno de otro. Ya estaba cerca, lo bastante como para golpearse ambos. Alzo su mano lentamente, mientras Sasuke instintivamente llevaba su mano hacia su Katana. Itachi volvió a sonreír. Entonces poso dos dedos de su mano que tenia levantada en la frente de Sasuke, como cuando eran niños, tocándola. Pasaron tres segundos en los que finalmente el mayor de lo Uchiha desapareció. 3 segundos absolutamente valiosos para Sasuke, en cuál descubrió la completa verdad, sin manipulaciones ni alteraciones, la verdad de Itachi, en donde le revelaba que los únicos y completos culpables de la muerte de toda su familia y clan eran sólo dos personas. Danzou y Madara.**

**-Sasuke- Esta vez era Naruto, quien no había querido interrumpir en ningún momento, al igual que Taka, ya sea por respeto o impresión.**

**Lo miro, no sabia que esperar ahora, su vida ya era un infierno, ¿Qué más cosas le podría traer esta?.**

**-Yo ya he cumplido con mi misión…- Sonrió otra vez, nuevamente con nostalgia; era cierto que su misión había cumplido, más su promesa no. Su deseo de entrenarse aun más, el recuerdo de su querido y difunto maestro, el alejarse de la aldea por eternas temporadas para entrenar y sus tristes emociones que apaciguaban sus deseos de reencontrarse con su amigo, estaban completamente establecidos en él. –Piensa bien lo que harás ahora. Si tu objetivo antes de encontrarte conmigo sigue en pie después de esto, nos veremos en Konoha; Si tu objetivo ahora es distinto al de hace algunos momentos, también nos veremos en Konoha- Llevo su mano a su placa que indicaba que era un Ninja de la hoja sonriéndole, esperando que el objetivo de Sasuke fuera el segundo. –Nos vemos Sasuke. Es hora de regresar a casa Gamabunta - Después de todo, el mundo de las ranas era el hogar de Ero-Sennin, y ahora ese lugar, también era su hogar. Desapareciendo en una nube de humo.**

**Inmediatamente Sasuke tomo su camino, no había entrenado por nada ese tiempo con el mismo Madara, sin embargo su objetivo había cambiado, encontraría al culpable y el primero con quien deseaba acabar era su ultimo maestro, Madara Uchiha.**

**Busco a Madara por cielo mar y tierra, durante un año completo, hasta que al fin lo encontró y no tardo en suceder el encuentro, cada uno casi medio muerto, pero con un poco de ayuda de Taka logro vencerlo al final. No obstante Akatsuki por alguna razón seguía clandestinamente aun formada. Su recuperación tardo meses. Volvió a entrenar arduamente por semanas, ya que presentía que Danzou no era un Ninja cualquiera, menos si se aliaba con Madara y así paso otro año. Sin embargo, tardo otros días en decidir partir a Konoha, no quería involucrar a los aldeanos, a nadie de la aldea si fuera posible, al fin y al cabo extrañamente aun mantenía cariño por aquellos quienes viven ahí, y muy escondido, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que quería volver a aquel lugar, donde se encontraría con más de una cara conocida y con alguien en especial talvez. ¿Qué haría al llegar ahí?, ¿Actuaría de inmediato?, ¿Solicitaría ayuda?, de seguro ya estarían enterados de la muerte de Madara, por ello su única opción sería actuar con cautela.**

**Y Así fue como decidió al final tomar ese camino por el que alguna vez regreso después de cada misión, el camino hacia Konoha.**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

-Vamos, ya queda poco- Retomando cada uno su andar, con prisa, pero no demasiada.

Taka siguió a su líder, esperando futuras ordenes de él.

En la torre Hokague.

-¿Lo encontraron?- Como de costumbre, sentada , con ambas manos cruzadas frente a su rostro, apoyadas sobre su escritorio.

-Hokague-Sama, siento informarle esto, pero ni si quiera ha dejado rastro, todo lo relacionado con él ha desaparecido- Frente a ella se encontraban dos AMBU.

-Tsk… maldito- Mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar. –¿Y raíz?-

-Todos, a excepción de Sai, han desaparecido junto con él- Esta vez fue el segundo quien hablo.

-Hace mucho que Sai no es de Raíz- Sonriendo para sus adentros, se levanto de la silla y se acerco para mirar el paisaje de Konoha que le mostraba el gran ventanal de aquel lugar. Hace mucho tiempo que había descubierto que Sai era parte de Konoha y no de raíz. Sai era parte del equipo, probablemente… ella, su querida y antigua discípula estaría preocupada por Sai, de alguna forma tenia que buscar el medio para informarle que él estaba bien y así se sentiría más tranquila.

Toc-Toc

Justo en ese momento, antes de que ella anunciara que el que se encontraba detrás de la puerta podía pasar, sin previo aviso se abrió.

-¡Ohayô!- Con paso tranquilo y un toque de alegría que hace mucho no acostumbraba demostrar.

-¡Que demonios!, ¡¿Quién te crees para entrar así?!- Se dio media vuelta para golpear a quien sea que fuese que entro sin su permiso, pero al descubrir quien era su expresión de furia cambio a sorpresa, alegría y nostalgia. -¿Naruto?- No terminaba de creérselo, miro a los AMBU para ver que decían sus caras, pero había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que traían mascaras.

-Tsunade No Bachan- Traía puesta su típica ropa naranja, aunque arriba solo llevaba puesta una polera negra y sobre ella, la capa que significaba que para quien fuese conocedor de las técnicas de sennin, era considerado como una especie de Dios al dominar por completo el modo ermitaño. Otra vez había crecido un poco más.

No lo pudo evitar, corrió a abrazarlo de la emoción, el le correspondió aunque un poco más tímido, finalmente se alejo un poco de él, para después mirarlo seriamente y darle una sonora bofetada.

Tenia la cara dada vuelta hacia un lado, debido al impacto. Llevo una de sus manos a tocar su mejilla ahora roja por el impacto y sonrío, sabia lo que significaba eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes tenernos abandonados?- Miro a los AMBU, entendían la señal, ya era tiempo de que se retirarán.

Desde que se fue de la aldea, esta era la tercera o cuarta vez que iba a visitarlos, desde aproximadamente dos años y medio. Y sus estadías en Konoha no eran más que por una tarde o como mucho de sol a luna por un solo día. Ya era costumbre de la Hokague recibirlo de Aquella forma.

Volvió su rostro a ella y le sonrió, cerro sus ojos mientras tenia su mano en su nuca. –Tsunade No Bachan, talvez un día las cosas cambien-

Y ese día había llegado.

Regreso a su lugar a tomar asiento, mientras el se acercaba al ventanal, y se apoyo donde antes lo hacia su maestro, pensado y como si estuviera esperando algo.

-Y dime, ¿Por cuantas horas has venido está vez?- Sacando una botella de Sake que tenía escondida entre los cajones del escritorio.

Miraba la ventana expectante, sonrió para si al ver a Shizune desde fuera correr increíblemente rápido hacia la torre donde ellos se encontraban, de seguro ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras. –Mmmm… Bueno es probable que-

Se servia un poco de Sake, esperando la respuesta de Naruto, estaba a punto de beberlo cuando Naruto comenzaba a responder, ya justo por digerirlo cuando…

Estrepitosamente alguien abre la puerta del despecho, era Shizune y sin más reparo hablo. -¡Sasuke esta aquí!-

Y todo lo que Tsunade intentaba beber salio escupido por su boca. -¡¿QUÉ?!- Se levanto ipso facto. Miro a su asistente, que se encontraba totalmente agitada tratando de recuperar el aire, entonces miro a Naruto, que sonreía como hace un rato al observar el ventanal, entonces entendió.

-¡TÚ!, ¡Maldito niñato!, ¡¡Como no me avisaste antes!!-

-¿Qué querías que te avisara?, No se de que me hablas Tsunade No Bachan- Otra vez le sonreía, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, ahora un poco más serio.

Tsunade lo vio en su mirada, se dio vuelta enseguida a observar la puerta, Shizune estaba a un lado, sin saber que hacer, si cerrarla o mantenerla abierta.

Ahí se encontraba él, el último Uchiha, también había crecido nuevamente, estaba del mismo tamaño con el rubio. El pelinegro como siempre no mostraba ninguna expresión, traía puesta la misma ropa que la última vez que lo vieron, pero esta vez toda negra. Atrás de el se encontraban 3 personas, ya habían escuchado de ellos, su nuevo equipo, Naruto ya los conocía por su ultimo encuentro, Tsunade y Shizune suponían quienes eran. Estrategas frente a frente. ( Y a continuación algunos movimientos de ajedrez  )

-Tenemos que hablar- Fue el, el pelinegro quien hablo primero. Se dirigía a Tsunade evidentemente. (Doble ataque directo).

Lo dudo unos segundos, no porque temiera, ya sabia que este día podría venir, pero más bien esperaba una reacción asesina inmediata contra el culpable, que una diplomática con ella antes. ¿De que se estaba perdiendo?.

-Claro, a solas- (Atracción)

Todos quienes se encontraban dentro del despacho y en la puerta, excepto Sasuke y Tsunade obviamente, salieron de ahí. (Intercepción de líneas)

-Vengo por Danzou- Sin más rodeos. (Clavada)

-¿Y entonces porque estás aquí?- Quería probarlo. (Desviación)

-¿Tú eres la Hokague no?- Mirándola escéptico. (Bloqueo)

-Uchiha Sasuke, se perfectamente porque quieres a Danzou- (Bloqueo) Tomo una pausa. -Pero dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?- (Desviación) Se sentó mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el escritorio y cruzaba sus manos para apoyar sobre ella su mentón. Quería saber… -¿Qué te detiene?- (Destrucción de la defensa).

-¿Qué?- Levantando un ceja, no se terminaba de creer lo que esa mujer le estaba preguntado, ¿Qué me detiene?, por favor, nada. –Nada- (Apunto de perder)

-¿Entonces?- Indicando con una de sus manos que adelante. (Jaque Mate)

-No quiero a más involucrados simplemente, no quiero convertirme en alguien que vuelva a repetir una masacre como la de los Uchiha- Apretando sus puño (Perdiste xP). –No quiero hacerle más … - Tratando de contenerse y rectificarse. –No quiero que nadie más salga perjudicado- Ya un poco más calmado. –Por eso vine aquí, para que tu me entregues a Danzou-

-Uchiha, temo que no puedo ayudarte en eso- Bajando sus brazos, suspirando y girando la misma silla para poder ver otra vez a Konoha por el ventanal.

-Pues si no me lo quieres entregar- Dándose media vuelta para salir, dispuesto a cualquier cosa, si era necesario a cualquier costo con tal de encontrarlo o que se lo entreguen, que rápido olvido sus palabras cegado por el odio. –Tendré que-

-Danzou a huido- Se giro otra vez, volviendo a su lugar, para abrir un cajón y sacar unos papeles de ahí.

Aun no se daba vuelta, ¿había escuchado bien?, ese maldito se había escapado. –Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Dispuesto a irse cuanto antes, estaba harto, pero no podría detenerse hasta que sus objetivos hayan culminado satisfactoriamente.

-Vuelve a ser un Ninja de Konoha- Sin mirarlo, firmando papeles tranquilamente, como si esa acción le encantara desde siempre.

-¿Qué?- Ahora si se giro, la veía y … ¿Acaso estaba loca?. -¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-Si te conviertes nuevamente en un Ninja de Konoha no tendrás ningún problema en acceder a la información y además, el tiempo que tardes en buscarlo necesitaras apoyo de una nación Ninja, para que no se te acuse de asesinato y se considere una misión, de lo contrario otras aldeas y guerreros de las afueras te perseguirán hasta la muerte por el simple hecho de que tu cabeza tiene precio, sin considerar que pueden conducirte por pistas erradas; siendo un Ninja de Konoha, tienes vía libre y acceso a más información. En simples palabras, será más rápido, fácil y efectivo- Sin siquiera mirarlo un segundo, había lanzado su anzuelo; aun continuaba firmando los papeles, con los que ya había terminado, los fue ordenando y junto.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Estaba apunto de morder el anzuelo.

Está vez levanto la mirada de los papeles y sonrió. –El que tu consideres conveniente, a menos que yo estime que ya es suficiente- Dejo los papeles encima del escritorio y los deslizo hasta el otro extremo frente a ella. -¿Aceptas?- Una carnada bastante tentadora.

El solo sonrió. Mordió el anzuelo.

-Firma aquí-

Sasuke se acerco, leyó un poco el contenido de aquellos papeles, enseguida entendió que no tenían nada fuera de lo normal y se dispuso a firmar. La presa ya estaba atrapada, Sasuke estaba de regreso.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Cuándo piensas partir en su búsqueda?-

-Ahora mismo- Devolviéndole los papeles a la mesa ya firmados por el.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza y le pregunto. -¿Piensas ir con tu nuevo equipo?- Aunque pareciera una pregunta, era más un respuesta a ella misma. Tomo los papeles en su mano y los acomodo.

-No quiero contratiempos- La miraba seriamente, demostraba claramente que no quería a nadie más cerca, no al menos hasta acabar con todo esto.

-Tendrás que ir con un equipo que yo te designe- Miro de reojo a un lado donde se encontraba otra ventana, al tiempo que guardaba los papeles en el mismo lugar de donde salieron.

-Ni lo pienses-

-No es solo tu objetivo Sasuke, es un traidor a Konoha, y como antiguo Ninja de esta aldea ya sabes que es mi deber mantener el orden-

-Con Taka es suficiente-

-Suficiente no me basta Sasuke Uchiha, necesitas al menos dos a 3 Ninjas de apoyo, además uno de rastreo, alguien que redacte un informe de la misión y un Ninja medico-

-Ya tengo 2 ninjas de apoyo, uno rastreo. Ninja medico no necesitamos en absoluto- Estaba tratando de que las cosas no se salieran de su manejo, pero al parecer la idea de hablar con ella le estaba desbaratando todo su plan. Definitivamente no quería estorbos en su equipo.

-Mira Sasuke Uchiha- Se había levantado del asiento hace un buena rato, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control y tenia que demostrarle quien mandaba a ese niño, además esta sería la única oportunidad de que puedan hacer algo por mejorar sus vidas. Con ambas manos en su cintura le dijo. -Te la estoy poniendo fácil, o me dejas hacer mi trabajo y yo el tuyo, o no podrás hacer ni mucho menos conseguir algo-

La observo un rato y finalmente se dio media vuelta para salir, sin antes decir. –Vendré mañana a las 8am, espero que tengas todo listo- Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Uchiha Sasuke…- Con algo de rabia pero a la vez risa pronuncio el nombre de aquel joven que había regresado a la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Y bien?- Naruto entraba por la ventana en donde ella miro hace algunos minutos de reojo. –¿A quienes tienes planeado elegir Tsunade No Bachan?- Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, esperando una respuesta.

Solo sonrío, -Uzumaki Naruto, mañana preséntate en está misma oficina, ten todo lo necesario para una misión que se te asignara mañana a las 8am en punto. Hasta entonces nos vemos- Pasando por un lado de el mientras salía de la oficina en busca de sabe que cosa, sin siquiera darle tiempo al rubio de una respuesta.

Eran las 8am menos 5 minutos en la oficina de la Hokague, ya acomodada en su lugar. Frente a ella, un joven pelinegro total y completamente serio y un poco más atrás de él su equipo, un peliazul, con dientes aserruchados, Suigetsu. Otro bastante alto y fornido, de cabello rubio y rostro apacible, aunque de espíritu tenebroso, Juugo y finalmente una peliroja de lentes, que no dejaba de mirar descarada e incontrolablemente al líder de su grupo, Karin.

Toc-Toc.

-Adelante- Termino de dejar unos papeles para poner atención en la entrada.

-Tsunade-Sama, ya están aquí- Shizune se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, no dejaba de impresionarle quienes se encontraban ahí dentro.

-Bien Shizune, diles que pasen a medida que los vaya nombrando- Tomo una carpeta que tenia guardado en el primer cajón del escritorio. –Sasuke, tu y tu equipo muévanse a un lado por favor, necesito verificar que todos estén, y así tu también podrás verles el rostro- Ojeando esta vez la carpeta.

Con algo de molestia Sasuke miro a su equipo para que así entendieran que debían obedecer, Sasuke se ubico a un lado del escritorio de la Hokague, para así también ver cuando entrasen.

-Comencemos, considerando que ya tienes dos compañeros de apoyo, solo integre dos de apoyo, en lo otro sigue igual- Aclaro un poco la garganta, la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con el filo de un hoja. –Ninja de rastreo, Inuzuka Kiba-

Kiba entro y saludo a todos, no tubo tapujes en expresar lo que pensaba. –Es bueno verte aquí Sasuke- Sonrió y después ordeno a su perro sentarse a un lado junto a él.

-Ninja de integración y de información, Hyuga Hinata-

Hinata ya no era tan tímida como antes, sin embargo seguía manteniendo esa cordialidad característica en ella, con todos. Al entrar los saludo con un pequeña reverencia y se sitúo junto a Kiba.

-Ninja de respaldo y apoyo, Sai y –

Sai ingreso al lugar, saludo a todos, pero en especial dirigió la mirada y sonrío al Uchiha.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

Naruto entro lentamente, con sus brazos cargados atrás de su nuca, sin decir nada.

-Bien ya que están aquí, tengo que informarles que- Tsunade se disponía a continuar con la reunión, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por un apresurado y desinteresado pelinegro.

-Si no queda nada más en cuestión- Comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de su sequito de 3. –Es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo y partamos-

-Espera Uchiha, te has pasado un pequeño detalle- Tsunade bajo los documentos de su rostro hasta posarlos en el escritorio. –Falta que integremos al Ninja medico-

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, ya estaba harto de los juegos de esa mujer. -Apresúrate, no tengo tiempo que perder-

-Sakura Haruno-

No solo el se llevo la sorpresa, si no que fue inevitable notar como tanto Sai como Naruto se dieron media vuelta a mirar a Tsunade algo impactados.

Sasuke noto la impresión en el rubio y el otro pelinegro, aunque inmediatamente llevo la vista a la entrada, sin embargo nadie entraba. Volvió a mirar Tsunade esperando un respuesta.

-No esta aquí- Fue lo único que por el momento le dijo Tsunade. –Deben ir a buscarla-

-No tengo tiempo que perder en tonterías, simplemente reemplázala-

-No, ella será la ninja medico, además de que pueden ser un excelente apoyo para todos en todos los aspectos- Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que alguien dijera algo.

Sasuke levanto una ceja, ¿realmente podría ayudarles?, esa niña que ha sido siempre un molestia para él. -¿Dónde?- Finalmente el único que hablo, al parecer ya se estaba rindiendo completamente o talvez la curiosidad lo embargaba.

-En la tierra de la creación- Tsunade lo dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

Sasuke ni ninguno de sus secuaces había oído jamás de ese lugar. Tanto Hinata como Kiba permanecían callados, eran espectadores. Pero la reacción de Naruto era inversamente proporcional a la de Sai, aunque en estado igual de gravedad.

-Estas loca- Bajo las manos de su nuca y cerro los ojos. –¿Pretendes que vaya a ese lugar?, ¡¿Qué vuelva a ESE lugar?!- Toda la actitud madura que podría haber estado mostrando hasta el momento, Naruto la perdió, tan solo escuchar en donde se encontraba su antigua amiga. Observaba a la Hokague con una cara de terror, pero no precisamente por ella, sino por el lugar hacia donde se dirigían.

-Tsunade-Sama, ¿Esta segura?- Esta vez fue Sai quien intervino.

-Por supuesto- Sonriendo, con absoluta seguridad.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que diablos esta pasando aquí?- Ya no podía aguantar más, el ser un Uchiha no quita el hecho de que sea humano, por ello la necesidad de saber que tenia ese lugar que provocaba esa actitud en esos dos personajes, la seguridad de la Hokague, ¿Qué era ese lugar?¿Qué podría tener de especial? Y sobre todo, ¿Porque estaba ahí, y no en la aldea, su lugar, donde siempre permanecería segura?, no importa lo de la seguridad por ella ahora, quería respuestas y ahora.

Pasado de Sasuke. -Naruto durante dos años y medio has ido a visitarla solo una vez y Sai no entiendo tu actitud si viajas allí cada 3 meses a visitar a Sakura- Tenia la cabeza gacha, las situaciones infantiles la estaban hartando, una vena sobre su frente estaba más que latente. -¿Me pueden explicar su ridícula actitud de ahora?- Alzando la voz.

-Tsunade No Bachan, ese lugar simplemente No Me Gusta- Haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

-Tsunade-Sama, a mi me agrada mucho ese lugar, pero no considero conveniente ni respetuoso que vayan tantas personas allí, es algo más que un simple lugar y usted lo sabe muy bien- Sai estaba mas serio que nunca.

-Esto es una misión y estoy segura que Sakura y ellas entenderán, además Tú y Hinata se encargara de ponerla al tanto- Relajándose un poco. –No se hable más del asunto, partan ya-

Sasuke no concebía la situación. -¿Qué lugar es ese y quienes son ellas?-

Al fin, Tsunade cayo en cuenta de algo, Sasuke no tenía idea de nada respecto a ese lugar, ni menos de Sakura, no quería dar explicaciones por ahora, así que hizo lo que más fácil se le dio. –Naruto y Sai, explíquenle en el trayecto a Sasuke, sino hay más inconvenientes, partan de una vez-

En vista de la situación todos salieron del lugar en silencio, se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudad ya con todas sus cosas listas, sólo faltaba algo, hacia donde dirigirse.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?- Fue Suigetsu quien rompió el hielo esta vez, Sasuke por su orgullo no se atrevía a preguntar, Juugo y Karin no conocían a nadie más que su equipo, por ello no tenían la confianza suficiente. Hinata y Kiba esperaban que alguien actuara, notaban la tensión en el ambiente. Naruto tenia sus manos en sus sienes tratando de tranquilizarse y Sai dibujaba unos ratones en sus pergaminos.

Tanto Naruto como Sai se dieron vuelta a mirar a quien pregunto para poder responderle.

-Antes de continuar Sasuke, mejor preséntanos a tu equipo- Volvió a sonreír con nostalgia; aunque a ellos, a el y Sakura les fue imposible reemplazarlo, a él, Sasuke, parece que no le costo nada.

Sai por el momento se mantenía al margen, realizaba su Jutsu y enviaba a los ratones a una misión, de mensajeros talvez.

Inesperadamente Sasuke sintió unas puntadas en su corazón, pudo sentir el significado de las palabras que Naruto le decía, aunque de igual forma pudo mantener su postura fría e indescifrable. –Suigetsu- Lo miro para enseñar quien era, estaba a su lado derecho. –Juugo- Hizo lo mismo para indicarlo, estaba a su lado izquierdo. –Karin- Se encontraba a un lado de Suigetsu, ella ajusto sus lentes.

-Ok!- Naruto estiro sus brazos al aire, después movió un poco su cuello haciendo sonar sus vértebras. –Soy Naruto Uzumaki- Les sonrió tranquilamente.

-Guau- Fue el perro de Kiba esta vez quien se presento.

-El es mi perro Akamaru, yo soy Kiba Inuzuka- Agachándose y acariciando el lomo de su perro.

-Hinata Hyuga- Hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Es un gusto conocerlos- y les sonrío.

Por primera vez, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, se dio cuenta del cambio de Hinata. Naruto las veces que visito la aldea, que fueron contadas, solo una vez la vio, ella salía de la oficina de la Hokague y tomaba el camino derecho, el recién iba llegando por el camino izquierdo. Tenia el pelo hermosamente largo, al igual que ahora llevaba un kimono al estilo ninja, como el que usaba Tsunade cuando era pequeña, pero el de Hinata era de color azul y plomo, le llegaba hasta la rodilla, usaba las típicas mallas de niña que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba del talón y traía puestas las sandalias ninja. Esa vez que la vio le hubiera encantando hablar con ella, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se paralizo, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Aunque el no lo supiera, algo parecido le sucedía a Hinata aun frente a él, aunque intentaba controlarse.

Ese día por la mañana Naruto había llegado justo en el momento en que lo llamaban, por ello tampoco tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con anterioridad. Hace aproximadamente dos años y medio que no cruzaban una palabra.

-Es un agrado conocerlos, soy Sai- Termino de enrollar sus pergaminos, ya que sus ratones ya habían partido, se inclino un poco y se presento.

-Sai, ¿Asumo que le has enviado un mensaje avisándole no?- Naruto miro los pergaminos de Sai, a lo que este le sonrío afirmando. –Bueno, entonces partamos- Algo ya mas entusiasmado.

-Naruto- Su voz estaba sombría, estaba harto de que en esa maldita aldea, ahora a todos les diera por pasar por alto de él.

-Dime Sasuke-San, ¿Has oído hablar de las ninfas?- Sai quería responderle antes a Sasuke, pero no sin antes saber si tenía algo de conocimiento en el área.

Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero ojala les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer y que se encuentre muuuy bien!

Saludos y gracias! 

Dejen sus comentarios ^.^


	2. Odisea

LEAN ESTO!: Antes que todo, disculpen el desorden en el primer capítulo, pero no se porque no salio la línea de separación en cambios de escena -.-

Segundo, quiero avisarles que este capítulo tiene bastante porcentaje de NarHina (Que como sale en el Summary es SasuSaku y NaruHina).

Tercero, me reservo el malévolo derecho de presentarles a Sakura hasta el siguiente capítulo por razones técnicas y suspenso .

Cuarto, a medida que lean irán comprendiendo muchas cosas de este Fic y entre ellas que en esta ocasión y talvez en otra tome algunos conceptos bíblicos por si para quienes sienten que altero la realidad o algo así, o profano algo, no tengo absolutamente ninguna mala intención en ello y al contrario, lo hago con el mayor de los respetos.

Finalmente, espero que disfruten y sea de su total y completo agrado y gusto este Fic. Muchas gracias por todo!

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

-_Pensamientos del personaje-_

(Notas de la autora)

Y al fin… Que sea de su agrado la lectura y Enjoy! :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ODISEA**

-Naruto- Su voz estaba sombría, estaba harto de que en esa maldita aldea, ahora a todos les diera por pasar por alto de él.

-Dime Sasuke-San, ¿Has oído hablar de las ninfas?- Sai quería responderle antes a Sasuke, pero no sin antes saber si tenía algo de conocimiento en el área.

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca en su cara, que mostraba todo lo que justo en ese momento estaba pensado. -¿Qué?- Estaban todos dementes en Konoha.

Sai sonrío. –Veo que no- Miro a Naruto y este solo suspiro.

-Dividámonos, Kiba y Sai irán con el hombre pez y la cuatro ojos- Sinceramente Naruto no lo decía de mal intencionado, pero si en algo se destacaba aún, era en su muy mala memoria.

Suigetsu solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Karin más que enfurecida golpeaba en la cabeza a Suigetsu.

-¡Idiota ya te dijeron mi nombre!- Dispuesta ahora a golpear a Naruto.

-Pero si ese te queda muy bien cuatro ojos- Decía entre risas.

-¡Ya cállate Suigetsu!- Plantándole una patada en la cara, aunque sin cumplir con su objetivo, ya que este deshizo su rostro en agua.

-Jajajaja- Suigetsu no para de reír al ver como su compañera casi cae de no ser por que alcanzo a mantener el equilibrio.

-Esta me la pagas maldito- Empuñando su mano dispuesta a una pelea.

Mientras estos dos seguían ensimismados en su mundo, Naruto seguía con la división de los equipos.

-Sasuke, tu y el gigante vengan conmigo- Girando ahora para observar la entrada al bosque. –Hinata, tu también vienes con nosotros- Ahora sacando la capa de Konoha que siempre utilizaban para senderos fríos o lluviosos.

-Olvidas algo Naruto- No soportaría ni un segundo más a que ignoraran sus preguntas. –No han respondido aun- Y no pensaba moverse ni un segundo más hasta saber donde se dirigían.

-Por Dios…- Levanto la vista al cielo, parecía un hermoso y caluroso día soleado, pero aún así… -Será mejor que todos se pongan sus capas- Y otra vez ignoraba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Dejo su posición para acercarse un poco a Naruto, ya tenia ganas de golpearlo. –Es un día caluroso ¿Y te pones a hablar de abrigarnos?, no evites mis preguntas Usuratonkachi- Ya era hora de poner cartas en el asunto.

Naruto sonrío, hace mucho no lo llaman así. –Baka, tomaremos el camino por el bosque- Se dio vuelta a observarlo.

-Y si vamos a tomar el camino por el bosque ¿Pretendes que nos abriguemos?- Casi sin creérselo, el camino por el bosque era uno de los más calurosos cuando el sol estaba como en esos días. –Si que eres un idiota Naruto-

-Sasuke, ¿Quieres saber de que se trata esto no?- Cerrando los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

Sasuke solo guardo silencio.

-Entonces observa-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo primero que deben hacer para tomar el camino indicado es que alguien debe escribir el símbolo de la aldea de donde provienen con un poco de sangre humana en el tronco de cualquier árbol del inicio del bosque y pronunciar el nombre del lugar a donde quieren ir- Lo decía mientras observa por el ventanal y posaba una de sus manos sobre el.

-La tierra de la creación- Shizune se encontraba a un metro del escritorio de ella, tenia en sus brazos a su mascota, observaba a la Hokague, esperando a que continuará.

-Shizune, tu nunca has ido allí, pero ¿Te haces una idea de lo que les espera?- Sabia que su asistente podría tener mi y un teorías, pero ninguna cercana a la realidad.

-Hokague-Sama, yo, la verdad no se que pensar- Tratando de elaborar una idea en su mente.

-La única vez que yo fui a ese lugar, fue cuando era pequeña, me llevo mi abuelo, el primero; él conocía todos los secretos del bosque y si había algo más, el también lo sabia- Se alejo del ventanal para tomar asiento. –Al hacer todo ese procedimiento antes, después lo primero que vez al cruzar esa línea imaginaria que separa la aldea del bosque es-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué significa esto?- Cuando tan solo la última persona de los dos grupos ya había cruzado el primer árbol, todo el panorama delante de ellos había cambiado y lo que podía haber estado detrás de ellos, el regreso a Konoha, ya no existía.

-Por Kami- Hinata se encontraba a un lado de Naruto, y sin querer, más bien inconcientemente, llevo su mano a apretar la capa de Naruto. Un rayo del cielo había caído frente a ellos.

Uno de tantos rayos. El lugar estaba bañado en frondosos y gigantes árboles, que por más que intentaras ver el cielo, no podías, eran enormes tanto de alto como de ancho, tanto que parecía que no tenían fin. La vegetación era hermosa por doquier, y aunque se veían algunas flores salvajes, era el verde y café de los troncos, raíces y ramas lo que decoraba todo el lugar. No se sabia por donde llegaba la luz, más sin embargo el lugar estaba iluminado, pero la luz constantemente cambiaba y era porque todo el tiempo habían truenos y relámpagos, rayos que caían desde el cielo hasta tocar la tierra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Al estar ya allí, no te puedes detener a observar mucho, ya que el caer de los rayos ahí es impredecible- Saco el Sake que escondía y sirvió un poco para ella y Shizune.

-¿¡Que!?, pero Tsunade-Sama- Alterándose de su posición y bajando a Tonton al suelo. -¿Cómo pretenden que lleguen hasta donde Sakura?- Tomando de un sorbo un poco del brebaje que le sirvieron.

-Solo tienen que avanzar y no detenerse hasta que comience la lluvia, solo ahí podrán descansar- Tomando ella también de un trago la bebida. –Lo cual, si es que no mal recuerdo les tomara 5 a 6 horas-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿¡Ya podemos parar!?- Suigetsu estaba desesperado, no tenia ni tiempo para hidratarse y lo necesitaba cuanto antes.

-Suigetsu-San, debemos esperar hasta que comience la lluvia- El equipo de Sai iba unos metros atrás del de Naruto, sin embargo la velocidad a la que tenían que ir era de igual exigencia.

-¿Ya te cansaste hombre pez?- Con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Claro que no CUATRO OJOS-

Y mientras comenzaba está discusión, en el grupo de adelante el silencio era sobresaliente, hasta ahora.

-Ne… Hinata- Con la vista al frente.

-¿Naruto-Kun?- Siguiéndole el paso un poco más atrás, tratando de no sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Tu nunca has venido por acá?- Buscaba la forma de que el ambiente fuera más agradable.

-Etto.. Yo…- Otra vez, la sensación que la dominaba cuando niña volvía ha presentarse.

Sasuke iba detrás de ellos junto a Juugo; no dejaba de impresionarle lo despistado que podía llegar ser Naruto.

-¿_Que le digo?- _Aún todos corriendo, pero ella comenzaba a mirar al suelo. –_Es simple, nunca he venido antes, ¿Pero porque me es tan difícil responderle? Ay… Naruto-Kun_- Hace aproximadamente un año se auto convenció de creer que lo que sentía por Naruto era solo amistad y admiración, pero aunque su cabeza respondía a eso, al parecer, su cuerpo y su corazón no compartían la misma idea. –_¡Ya basta!, Naruto-Kun es solo mi amigo-_ Ya resuelta a responderle la lluvia comenzó, pero ella se había dando cuenta un poco tarde.

Se detuvo -¡Al fin!, ahora podemos descan- Se dio media vuelta para hablarle a su grupo, pero justo en ese momento.

Hinata mantenía el ritmo rápido, cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba la lluvia, levanto su vista y vio como Naruto se encontraba detenido; no alcanzaría a detenerse, la velocidad que llevaba era demasiada para parar al instante.

Naruto se había dado media vuelta y noto como ella intentaba detenerse pero la velocidad que llevaba la empuja a avanzar. Sin dudarlo decidió tomarla, aunque el recibiera todo el impacto del suelo. Y así fue.

Estaban tirados en el suelo, la lluvia caía y resonaba en los oídos de ambos. Hinata estaba sobre Naruto, con todo su pelo cayendo en parte de su pecho y a un lado de él. El rubio aun la sujetaba con fuerza, no quería soltarla.

Tímidamente levanto su cabeza y lo miro, no sabia que decir.

El la observo directamente a los ojos, trago saliva para que no le fuera dificultoso hablar. -¿Estas… bien?-

Se mantenían en la misma posición, Hinata enrojeció un poco. –Yo…- Bajo su vista y con sus manos apretó un poco la polera del rubio. –Gomen ne Naruto-Kun- Sentía vergüenza de si misma, volvía a ser la misma niña de antes frente a él.

El percibió ese detalle de culpabilidad en ella, entonces se apresuro a decir. –Hinata no tienes de que preocuparte- Llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica para levantarle el rostro.

Tenia los ojos cristalinos, y noto como él quería transmitirle que todo estaba bien, se miraban a los ojos, estaban apunto de besarse.

-MjMjMj- (Tos), Ya había llegado el grupo de Sai donde ellos. Tanto Juugo como Sasuke se mantuvieron al margen, Sasuke más que nada porque no le interesaba, y Juugo porque nunca antes había visto cosas como esas, ni siquiera en sus viajes con Taka. Ahora justo en ese momento, se encontraban todos reunidos, y fue Suigetsu quien se atrevió a interrumpir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y que sucede después de la lluvia?- Shizune estaba cada vez más curiosa.

-A penas termine la lluvia deben partir en seguida, no pueden siquiera pensarlo-

-¿?- No formulo la pregunta, su cara bastaba.

Tsunade solo sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡WAAAA!!!- El grito de terror de Karin resonó por todo el bosque, llegando evidentemente a oídos del primer grupo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hinata pregunto a Naruto, estando a punto de mirar de donde provenía el porque del grito.

-¡NO!- Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata, tirando de ella, evitando que se diera vuelta a mirar y a la vez acercándola a él.

-Explícate entonces- A medida que avanzaban Sasuke comprendía algunas cosas, el porque Naruto no tenía muchos deseos de ir ahí, aunque aún faltaba saber por que Sai no consideraba prudente que fueran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quien se detiene es carnada fácil para los bichos gigantes del lugar-

Shizune sintió un escalofrío en la espalda tan solo imaginar a gusanos o arácnidos gigantes.

-Y no es solo eso-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En está parte si miras hacia atrás te conviertes en una estatua de sal y arena- Naruto puso una mueca de tristeza en su rostro que solo Hinata pudo ver. –La ocasión en que yo vine, partimos 3, mi maestro Pa, un AMBU y yo; de regreso sólo llegamos 2-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cuando fue Naruto, lo acompañaron un AMBU y Pa, el jefe y maestro rana; Naruto llego a salvo gracias a Pa, pero el AMBU no pudo regresar- Tomo una capeta que registraba las muertes de los AMBU en misión. –Aunque tengas algo sobre tu rostro, si tus ojos ven hacia atrás, te conviertes en estatua de sal y arena-

-Tsunade-Sama, pero al menos, esto se termina ahí- Mirándola con un rostro menos aproblemado, pero al ver la expresión negativa de la Hokague. -¿N-No?- Un tic nervioso nacía en su ceja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Debemos pasar este campo abierto y ya nos faltará muy poco- Detenidos entre el limite del bosque y una pradera se veía el sol puesto en lo más alto del cielo.

-¿Y?- Sasuke esperaba algo más.

-¿A que te refieres con y?- De cuclillas lo miro algo atontado.

Sonrío. -No pretenderás que crea que es así de simple como se ve-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Exacto Shizune, aunque se podría decir que esa parte es la paz antes de la tormenta, ya que el único asecho en ese lugar es el día y la noche- Levantándose de su lugar, yendo junto con Shizune a la salida de la oficina, ya eran las 5 de la madrugada, se encontraba en la oficina desde las 9am, y desde quienes estuvieron antes ahí partieron, se quedaron conversando de las cosas que les depararía aquel lugar a quienes se dirigían ahí. –Aunque…- Cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aunque lo difícil de esto está en que aunque aparentemente el tiempo no es nada allí, al pasar rápido, aunque nuestra mente no lo considere así, nuestro cuerpo sí- Esta vez, al estar todos reunidos fue Sai quien explico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kiba acariciaba el lomo de su perro.

-Miren, teóricamente nos demoraremos en cruzar este prado 7 horas, aunque…- Naruto se rasco a cabeza y suspiro. –Físicamente no se cuantos días, talvez una semana o un mes- Ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Tú estás loco?- Karin se ajusto los lentes. –¡Eso no puede ser posible!, desde aquí puedo ver casi el final del prado, es ridículo- Y como si nada comenzó a acercarse al inicio del prado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y por donde cree que vayan ahora Tsunade-Sama?-

-Mmm…- Miro al techo del lugar, eran las 11 de la mañana, durmió apenas 3 a 4 horas para dirigirse inmediatamente a su oficina, sin embargo tanto ella como su asistente no lograban concentrarse, por ello habían salido un momento a tomar algo, ambas necesitaban respirar. –Si todo va como calculo, y si ayer a la hora que nos fuimos a dormir, les queda una hora y deben ir casi llegando al final-

Shizune estaba apunto de poner un rostro de alegría.

-No creo que ellos estén muy felices, si bien aproximadamente llevan 6 horas allí- Sonrío de medio lado, observo el paisaje por la ventana del local donde se encontraban. –No puedo predecir su paso ya que las habilidades de todos varia, pero como mínimo para ellos, mejor dicho para su cuerpo se ha convertido en algo de días-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Como es que pasa esto aquí?- Ya hasta Kiba se estaba cansando, Akamaru estaba sediento, en aquel prado, apenas y solo paraban 5 minutos.

Esta vez todos iban juntos, Naruto iba a la cabeza y Sai terminaba el grupo. –Ya lo vez Kiba, no existe más explicación que lo que vez- Abriendo sus brazos de forma armoniosa y exagerada.

Desde el momento en que pisaron aquel prado, el sol se puso en lo más alto, llegando a todos los rincones, calido y a la vez abrazador; pero esto no duraba mucho, a los 12 minutos el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y salía la luna, que cumplía exactamente el mismo ciclo cronológico que el sol. Todo pasaba a un tiempo tan rápido, que a pesar de ser consientes de las reales horas que pasaban, no significaba que esto no afectara a su cuerpo, el cual adquiría la experiencia como si fueran días completos. No solo la experiencia y el agotamiento en esos momentos era presa de ellos, también el hambre, pero si se detenían a descansar más de lo normal seria en completo desfavorable para ellos.

-Naruto-Kun…- Hinata iba detrás de Kiba, pero el agotamiento que llevaba y el estado en el cual iban todos, estaba tomando su primera victima. Producto del cansancio y delirio pronuncio el nombre de la persona que abordaba sus pensamientos, apunto de desmayarse.

Casi en un susurro pudo escuchar que lo llamaban, giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, y ahí la vio. Hinata cayendo desmayada. Su cuerpo reacciono por si sólo, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella, llegaría a tiempo para sujetarla y evitar que se golpeara en el suelo, pero sin previo aviso y antes de que el rubio terminara de llegar a ella, Kiba llego unos segundos antes que Naruto, al estar el mucho más cerca de ella.

Todo el grupo se detuvo, esperando a ver que pasaba. Kiba estaba arrodillado sujetando a Hinata mientras Naruto observaba atentamente.

-Será mejor que tomemos un descanso- Kiba llevo una de sus manos al cuello de la chica para así reconocer el ritmo de su pulso.

-No podemos detenernos aún- Sai dirigió su vista al cielo, donde ahora se posaba el sol y en unos cuantos minutos la Luna.

-¡Tenemos que detenernos ahora!, ¡Maldita sea!, Hinata necesita descansar- Observando severamente a los únicos dos que conocían el camino.

Sai le devolvía la mirada sin expresión alguna, a diferencia de Naruto, quien solo la tenía puesta en la chica que yacía en brazos de otro.

-Ya…, Ya estoy bien Kiba-Kun- Hinata estaba comenzando a despertar e intentaba levantarse.

-No Hinata, no estas bien, necesitas desc- Sin previo aviso fue silenciado, las palabras de alguien en quien menos esperaba se alzaron sobre las suyas.

-Entonces si ya estas bien continuaremos- Era Naruto, quien se acerco un poco a Sai para tocarle el hombro.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- A si sin más Naruto respondió sin importarle aparentemente el estado de su querida amiga. –No puedo permi-

-No Kiba-Kun, está bien, yo puedo- Empezando a reincorporarse y ya casi de pie. –Vamos- Tratando de sonreír, no solo a Kiba le había impactado lo poco que le importaba a Naruto, a ella mucho más.

Dispuesta a caminar, pero antes de que diera cualquier paso, sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la ubicaba detrás de él, indicándole que subiera a su espalda. –Vamos Hinata-

Apenas la vio desmayarse se preocupo de inmediato, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que ella precisaba un descanso, era más que evidente. En tan solo unos 3 segundos decidió que hacer; se dirigió a Sai, y con tan solo tocarle el hombro, entendería que intercambiaban posición desde ahora para así poder él ayudar a Hinata. Noto como ella intentaba demostrar que todo estaba bien, sonrió, no sabia por que últimamente Hinata le causaba ternura y el ferviente deseo de protegerla; antes de que pudiera dar cualquier paso, se apresuro hasta ella sujetándola de la mano, quedando a un paso delante para mostrarle su espalda e indicarle que subiera.

-¿Na-Naruto-Kun?- Qué estaba pasando, las piernas le temblaban, se volvería a desmayar, por suerte ya estaba alguien cerca de ella para socorrerla.

Ambos sonrieron, ella se subió a su espalda, cruzando ambos brazos por el frente y cuello de él, sujetándolo con muchas ganas, pero no demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo.

El grupo ya partía su andar, en un comienzo Kiba se quedo sin hacer nada, le sorprendió la actitud de Naruto, pero más le incomodo, quien sabe, la silenciosa solución que Naruto había realizado.

Al comienzo del grupo, ahora se encontraba Sai, y por últimos estaba el Uzumaki y la Hyuga. Ella podía oler el embriagador aroma del rubio, cerro los ojos para poder sentirlo con mayor detalle, poco a poco fue cargando su cabeza en la espalda de él hasta quedar completamente dormida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah…- Estirando sus brazos al aire y bostezando.

-Hokague-Sama, ya hemos pasado un buen rato aquí, será mejor que regresemos a la torre ahora- Levantándose de su lugar.

Tsunade miró otra vez por la ventana del local, y noto como el sol cambia de posición para así iluminar a otros lugares. –Es cierto, ya ha pasado la última hora-

Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos, una un poco más desanimada que otra, ya debía volver a su lugar de trabajo, aunque no sabía que preferir, si estar trabajando, o encontrarse justamente en el lugar que ahora estarían sus ninjas de Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, aquí estamos- Naruto, tratando de ocultar el tono de pesadumbre en su voz.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya hemos llegado al fin?- Suigetsu estiraba sus brazos tras su espalda.

-No, aún no- Sai volvía abrir uno de sus pergaminos.

-¿Le enviarás un informe a la Hokague?- Kiba se sentaba en el pasto, a un lado de él se encontraba Akamaru.

Sai sonrió, afirmando la duda de Kiba.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que?- Karin cruzo sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, ya esa situación tan anormal en aquel lugar la estaba desesperando. -¿Con que cosa rara y extraña nos encontraremos ahora?-

Hinata aun permanecía dormida, por ello Naruto invoco a un Kage Bunshin, para que así el clon tomara a la chica que descansaba en su espalda, con el mayor cuidado posible, al tiempo que después la devolvía a sus brazos para dejarla en el suelo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, al mismo tiempo, el clon desaparecía y Naruto se sentaba con sus piernas cruzadas a un lado de la Hyuga. –Veras… mmm… realmente no se como explicarles está parte-

-Hasta ahora no nos has explicado nada Naruto- Y hasta ahora Sasuke permanecía en silencio, simplemente quería llegar pronto donde tenían que llegar, llevarse a Sakura con ellos y cumplir su objetivo.

-Con gusto yo se los explicare- Sai como hace mucho tiempo para ellos, volvía a enrollar su pergamino. Estaba de espalda por eso se giro y se sentó en lo que parecía una roca bañada en musgo. Todos quedaban frente a el, y tras su espalda, se encontraba la entrada a su ultima odisea para llegar a Sakura, un hermoso bosque, lleno de árboles con extensas e inmensas raíces, así como ramas también; era iluminado por el sol que se podía apreciar como entraba entre y por las hojas verdes del lugar; el suelo esta cubierto por verdes y algunos colores de cuantas flores las personas se pudiera imaginar o desear… . Todo en si brillaba, como si la noche anterior o hace algunas horas hubiera llovido, ese bosque adquiría ese brillo mágico y místico. Si se ponía atención, era posible escuchar el cantar de algunos pájaros, el sonido de otros animales y talvez el de alguna cascada. A simple vista se podía ver que todos los árboles que allí habían eran de variadas especies e incluso hasta frutales. Aquel bosque era místico y mágico, aquel bosque, era el bosque del Edén. –Antes que nada, quiero que recuerden esto claramente, al caer el sol, todo lo que sienta o reconozcan fuera de lo normal, aunque sea de lo más atractivo, no caigan en sus juegos-

Todos se mostraban un poco escépticos, algunos no tanto como otros, pero nadie de los que jamás antes habían entrado ese bosque sabían a lo que se refería Sai.

-Miren, se los planteo de esta forma, en la noche al caer la niebla es posible que pasen cosas anormales y el que lleguen al final de esto dependerá de cada uno- Fue lo único que dijo Naruto en ese momento.

Prácticamente nadie entendía nada y hasta el momento todo se mostraba tranquilo. Avanzaron un poco a la profundidad del bosque para descansar cierto tiempo y en algún momento volver al paso; después de todo, no paraban hace 7 horas, que para su cuerpo significo 1 semana. Hicieron una pequeña fogata en el centro de ellos, algunos se dedicaron a comer, otros a dormir, otros a hidratarse y así fueron pasando el rato. Sobre un saco de dormir Naruto ubico a Hinata y la tapo con una manta, el se encontraba a un lado de ella y al otro lado estaban Kiba y Akamaru. Hinata ya comenzaba a despertar.

Desorientada de su entorno se sentó de inmediato un poco asustada al no reconocer nada, tenia sus manos en su regazo, y por inercia llevo su mano derecha a querer tocar el suelo, pero en vez de sentir el suelo a su lado, sintió otra mano un poco mas grande y calida cercana a ella. Giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba. –Naruto-Kun- Sus pensamientos fueron pronunciados por su boca.

A un lado de ella estaba Naruto, dormido, al parecer el también se encontraba agotado. Quería tocarlo, sentía la necesidad de tomar su mano y acariciar su rostro, siempre había querido hacerlo, pero nunca jamás había sentido tanta necesidad y sin poder controlarla.

-Hinata- Cuando estaba apunto de cumplir su deseo, sintió sobre su hombro la mano de otro hombre y nuevamente para comprobar quien era giro su cuerpo.

-Kiba-Kun-

-Al fin despertaste Hinata- Se puso en cuclillas para poder estar a su altura, había ido a bañarse a un río cercano a ellos.

-Hi- La impresión de verlo tan cerca y con ese estilo que venia, el pelo mojado y desordenado completamente, sin una polera, teniendo al descubierto su pecho aun con al algunas gotas. Simplemente la ponía nerviosa y no sabia porque –¿Don-Donde estamos- Trago saliva. –Kiba-Kun?-

Kiba dio vuelta su rostro para observar la fogata, acaricio la cabeza de Akamaru, que recién llegaba también de haberse bañado. –La verdad ni yo lo sé-

Aún tenía su mano cargada sobre el hombro de ella, que para colmo no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa; entonces ella decidió mirar a otro lado a su entorno, y desde luego, al observar con mayor cuidado, vio que los demás también se encontraban ahí.

Juugo, a quien ella reconocía como gigante se encontraba reposando cargado en un árbol, tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras algunos animales estaban cerca de él, como los pájaros posados sobre su hombro, y algunas ardillas y conejos comiendo o simplemente durmiendo a un lado de él, al parecer había encontrado su lugar, su hogar. Suigetsu peleaba con Karin, él tenía una botella con agua con la cual no paraba de molestarla haciendo de cuenta que se le caía sobre ella hasta que finalmente resulto así por accidente y como se esperaba Karin reacciono furiosa golpeando al chico que no paraba de reírse. Sai era el más cercano a la fogata, al parecer también estaba feliz, sostenía entre sus manos una vara y en ella tenia ensartado 3 malvaviscos, de quien sabe donde salieron, simplemente sonreía apacible. Sasuke también estaba cerca de la fogata, sin embargo no sonreía, no parecía conforme, estaba estirado en el pasto, cargando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y observando al cielo, al parecer le faltaba algo como para llegar en el estado en que la mayoría se encontraba, para llegar a la satisfacción o felicidad.

Kiba ya no estaba próximo a ella, también se acerco junto con Akamaru a la fogata, ambos jugaban, estaban tranquilos y felices. Nuevamente Hinata se giro para observar a quien descansaba a su lado, ¿La habría llevado el todo el camino?, tenía que ser así, no podía quitarse su olor de ella, de su cabeza, de su corazón. Lentamente acerco su mano hasta la de el, titubeando con sus dedos, levemente rozo su calida mano.

-Es hora de que partamos- Sin previo aviso, Naruto se despertó y sentó rápidamente en su lugar diciendo esas palabras, en especial dirigidas a Sai que enseguida comprendió. Era el atardecer, en cuestión de minutos llegaría la noche, era hora de partir.

Sai se levanto de su lugar y tiro la vara ya sin ningún malvavisco sobre la fogata. Se acercaba a Sasuke, era probable que quisiera decirle o adelantarle algo. –Sasuke-San, ¿Jamás has escuchado algo sobre las Ninfas?, ¿O sobre este bosque?-

Sasuke se incorporo en su lugar y lo observo en silencio por unos momentos. -Habla-

-Tranquilo Sasuke-San- Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía en situaciones así. -Te contare en el camino, como hasta ahora, para que lo compruebes con tus propios ojos-

Sai se iba acercando a la fogata dispuesto a apagarla. Juugo continuaba en lo mismo, Suigetsu y Karin aun continuaban en su riña un poco alejados de los demás. Kiba y Akamaru se acercaban en donde estaban Naruto y Hinata ya ambos de pie, aunque ella distraída observando a un Gorrión volar. Sai tomo un poco de tierra del suelo y fue apagando la fogata. La noche llego y la fogata se apago, entonces, una fría e increíblemente densa neblina hizo presencia en el bosque permitiéndoles ver solo hasta las palmas de sus manos, el silencio nocturno y del bosque se hizo presa del lugar.

-Por Dios- Naruto levanto su mano para observar su palma. –La última vez que vine- Cerro su mano en un puño firme. –No pensé que bajara tan rápido la bruma-

-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto!- Kiba se estaba acercando.

Sentía su voz acercarse, por ende su presencia también, solo en eso momento se percato de algo. -¿Hinata?- Se giro en su lugar, miró a todos lados, e incluso corrió, no la encontraba. –_Maldición-_ Donde estaba… -¡¡Hinata!!- Un grito de desesperación salio de sus entrañas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Suigetsu MALDITO IMBECIL!- Karin perseguía a Suigetsu para golpearlo.

-Jajaja- En cambio el corría de los gritos de ella, hasta que se percato de lo que sucedía.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, mirando a lados contrarios, uno espaldas a otro. -¿Dónde están los demás?- Ahora absolutamente sería dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Ay Karin- Suspirando. –Si supiera créeme que no estaría aquí contigo- Echando un poco su cabeza atrás, llevando su mano derecha sobre su frente y sonriendo. –De hecho que estemos perdidos es Tú culpa- Haciendo indicios de mayor inocencia posible.

-¿¡¡QUÉ!!?- Se dio media vuelta para observarlo y dispuesta a golpearlo, pero al verlo, instintivamente se detuvo. Su pulso se había acelerado.

El obviamente después de ese comentario esperaba una golpiza o griterío de histérica, pero al no sentir nada le extraño completamente. –¿_Y ahora que le pasa a esta loca?-_ Para comprobar que todo fuera normal, se giro y al verla sintió su pulso acelerado.

Ella se había quitado los lentes y tenia su ropa a medio poner, exponiendo sus atributos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo muy particular en sus ojos. El al verla así dejo caer su botella de agua. Se saco su espada, seguido de su polera. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura por debajo de sus ropas, sintiendo la piel de ella. La beso en el cuello al tiempo que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, enredado sus dedos en su cabello, ambos se dejaban caer en la hierva, poseídos por sus deseos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Naruto?- Kiba y Akamaru se acercaban trotando a Naruto, lo había seguido por su fuerte olor que no pasaba desapercibido con nada, a pesar de que él se había alejado bastante.

Naruto cargaba sus manos en sus rodillas, respiraba agitado, corrió bastante tratando de encontrar a Hinata, sin embargo, no habían resultados.

-Kiba has- Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y restableciéndose ya derecho. –¿Has visto a Hinata?-

Kiba abrió sus ojos. –Pensé que estaba contigo- Observo a todo lados tratando de encontrarla.

-Tenemos que buscarla ahora-

Ambos retomaron el paso, corriendo en busca de ella, aunque parecía que iban en círculos debido a la neblina. Ya llevaban bastante rato corriendo, hasta que Naruto se detuvo y extendió un brazo para detener a Kiba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Mirando extrañado a Naruto.

Naruto observaba adelante y con ello le indicaba a Kiba, quien también dirigió su vista allí.

Delante de ellos la neblina se disipaba un poco, se podía ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba ese lugar. Y ahí, frente a ellos se encontraban dos personas.

Uno, era un hombre alto, de tez color trigueña, pelo castaño desordenado y un poco largo, de ojos color pardo. Llevaba puesta una ropa al estilo griego que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sobre ella una tunica color plomo obscuro. Una Serpiente larga y ancha, del mismo color de sus ojos, se enrollaba en su brazo izquierdo que tenía fuera de la tunica, el mismo brazo del que la chica a su lado se sujetaba, Hinata.

-Adán- Naruto pronuncio ese nombre completamente serio, casi enojado.

-Naruto- El aludido sonrió, sin quitarle la mirada a ninguno de los dos. –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿No?- Con tono cómico.

-Suelta a Hinata ahora- Nuevamente Naruto y otra vez con el mismo tono de hace un rato. Kiba y su fiel amigo permanecían callados, aunque atentos a cualquier movimiento. Hinata tenía los ojos sin iris, como inconciente e hipnotizada por quien estaba a su lado.

-¡Ah!, así que ese es tu nombre- Lo mas relajado, viendo ahora a Hinata. –Estaba conociendo a tu compañera Naruto- Sin quitar la mirada de ella.

Naruto trago saliva, casi se ahoga con ella misma al escuchar esa palabra, sabia perfectamente que la palabra compañera en ese lugar tenía una perfecta connotación distinta, una connotación que Dios les había dado. –No es precisamente esa clase de compañera- Tratando de aclarar la situación.

-Ah…- Tomando el rostro de ella, con su mano libre, del mentón. -¿Entonces no lo es?- Acercándose lo suficiente para rosar sus labios.

Kiba se puso totalmente tenso, Akamaru comenzaba a gruñir y Naruto… -ESPERA- Apretando sus manos en puños.

Adán sonrió y alejo su rostro un poco de ella. –Y entonces, si no es tuya, ¿Acaso es de él?- Dejo de mirar a la joven, para ahora mirar a Kiba, éste no sabía que decir, Naruto tampoco. -¿No lo niegas?- Mirando a Naruto de lo más normal y extrañado, como si él supiera más de ellos, que ellos de si mismos.

-Claro que si, pero- Y es que simplemente no tenía aun la respuesta, ni siquiera para él mismo, que hasta ahora se ha dejado llevar por los susurros de su corazón.

-A ver, dejemos que ella elija- Del cielo vino volando un Gorrión, talvez el mismo que Hinata observo hace algunos momentos, dio una vuelta alrededor de Adán y la Hyuga, y al pasar y desaparecer tras su espalda, al volver a aparecer es como un Halcón, de plumaje brilloso y de color como la tunica de Adán, que se poso en su hombro derecho.

Adán llevo otra vez su rostro a observar el de la peliazul, tomo nuevamente el rostro de ella en su mano. Viéndola directamente a los ojos, le dijo en un tono seductor. –Cuéntame tus secretos Hinata- Como si fueran palabras mágicas o un don de él, ella tubo un pequeño respingo en su cuerpo, apretó más fuertemente el brazo que de el sujetaba, separo sus labios y abrió su boca de donde del interior de ella salía algo parecido al aire pero de color blanco y azul. Adán cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aire que de ella provenía, teniendo una expresión de satisfacción. Finalmente ella cerro sus labios revocando al estado anterior. El castaño otra vez sonrió. –Bueno… esto no será tan fácil-

Los dos ninjas de la hoja expectantes, si bien Naruto ya lo había visto antes, no había sido testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabían que hacer, Kiba confiaba en el criterio de Naruto, debían esperar, pero tampoco quería arriesgar a su amiga, no sabía que hacer; Naruto sabía perfectamente que debían esperar, sabía que Adán no le haría ningún daño, pero si sabia que sus juegos no siempre solían ser agradables al publico, sabía que discutir con el no tenía caso y pelear contra él, también era algo perdido para todos, por ello simplemente no sabía que hacer.

Adán acerco sus labios a la oreja de Hinata para decirle unas palabras que sólo ella podría escuchar. –Es hora de que elijas entre Eros y Venus- Poco a poco Adán se fue soltando de Hinata y alejándose de ella. Les dio una reverencia a los chicos, la Serpiente que tenía fue descendiendo de su brazo, el Halcón comenzó a volar, la Serpiente llego a su mano hasta que el la tomo por la mitad y el Halcón se deshizo en plumas. Nacieron extensas y hermosas alas de la espalda de Adán y en su mano ahora tenia un báculo. Por última vez en esa ocasión Adán les sonrió. –Que comience el juego- E hizo sonar fuertemente el báculo en el suelo, agachándose un poco para tomar impulso y saliendo volando del lugar llevado por sus alas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TAN!!!!

Bueno que les pareció?

Disculpe si aun no les muestro a Sakura, pero lo que se viene de ella… será en el próximo capítulo :P

Saludoos!! Y Muchisisimas Gracias por Leer :)

Dejen comentarios! :)

Au Revoir! :)


	3. Juegos

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

-_Pensamientos del personaje-_

_**En la mente del personaje.**_

(Notas de la autora)

Y la parte en que Sasuke se encuentra con la ninfa, fue inspirada en la canción Reach Out de Hilary Duff (un cover del tema Personal Jesus de Depeche Mode  ), así que les recomiendo que esa parte si quieren la escuchen con esa canción.

Y sin más reparo, disfruten la lectura.

**Juegos bajo la Luna y el Sol**

Adán acerco sus labios a la oreja de Hinata para decirle unas palabras que sólo ella podría escuchar. –Es hora de que elijas entre Eros y Venus- Poco a poco Adán se fue soltando de Hinata y alejándose de ella. Les dio una reverencia a los chicos, la Serpiente que tenía fue descendiendo de su brazo, el Halcón comenzó a volar, la Serpiente llego a su mano hasta que el la tomo por la mitad y el Halcón se deshizo en plumas. Nacieron extensas y hermosas alas de la espalda de Adán y en su mano ahora tenia un báculo. Por última vez en esa ocasión Adán les sonrió. –Que comience el juego- E hizo sonar fuertemente el báculo en el suelo, agachándose un poco para tomar impulso y saliendo volando del lugar llevado por sus alas.

-¿Qui-Quien es ese tipo Naruto?- Kiba simplemente no salía de su impresión, lo que había visto, el comportamiento de ese hombre frente a ellos, lo que hizo con esos animales y su nombre.

Naruto tenia la boca media abierta y frunció un poco el seño, no presto mucha atención a Kiba, ni mucho menos a su pregunta, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle después, ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa. -¿Hinata?- Tratando de llamar su atención.

La aludida se dio media vuelta, ahora para observarlos a ellos dos, estaba casi congelada, no se movía ni un centímetro y hasta parecía que no respiraba.

-¿Hinata?- Esta vez fue Kiba quien la llamo y ésta le dirigió la mirada sólo a él.

-Hinata- Intentando Naruto acercarse a ella, pero con tan solo el primer paso que dio, la chica se puso en posición de defensa con su Byakugan activado.

Inmediatamente al ver su reacción el rubio se detuvo. –_Adán y su juegos-_ Observando al suelo y cerrando fuertemente sus puños.

-Hinata ¿Estas bien?- Aunque la respuesta fuera obvia, igualmente el Inuzuka pregunto; no obstante la respuesta de ella hacia él no fue la misma, frente a el no mostraba estar en defensa si no pasiva, lo cuál a Naruto sinceramente le extraño… le preocupo.

Decidió dar otro paso. Ella retrocedió uno. Decidió avanzar más, ella retrocedió otro poco. Pasará lo que pasará se acercaría a ella, no permitiría que la situación continuará así, no permitiría que se alejara de él, entonces continuó avanzando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba atento a cualquier movimiento o tensión a su alrededor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quedado sólo, tan solo apagaran esa fogata y la neblina, como obscuridad se había apoderado del lugar. Parecía que la noche ya había llegado. Finalmente después de caminar por un buen rato tratando de encontrar a alguien, había llegado a una zona iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, al parecer ya era de noche. Poco a poco el aire se iba volviendo tibio, y el único sonido en aquel lugar era el sonido de los grillos, hasta que sintió un movimiento entre los arbustos e instintivamente llevo su mano derecha a su Katana.

Cuidadosamente observaba todo el lugar solo con sus ojos aunque con eso bastaba. -Será mejor que salgas de donde estés antes que lo lamentes- Totalmente serio y sin dudar ni un segundo de sus palabras.

Y ante tal pronunciación sólo recibió el sonido de una risa atractiva y a la vez traviesa.

Frunció su seño, quien quiera fuera lo estaba subestimando y eso no le agradaba para nada. Activo su Sharingan; inmediatamente desde los arbusto, de donde provenía el sonido y la risa, vio salir una gacela que rápida y elegantemente se acerco a un árbol frente a él, pasando por atrás del tronco para después salir convertida en ella, en… .

-_Sakura-_ No sabía si estaba impresionado o impactado, no tenía respuesta más su silencio. Retiro su mano de su espada, volviendo a su pose natural.

Ella estaba cargada a un lado del tronco, estaba exactamente igual a como la última vez que la vio, cuando se reencontraron en su búsqueda, en el escondite de Orochimaru. Estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba aquella vez.

Sakura sonrió inocentemente y se acerco un poco a Sasuke. –Sasuke-Kun- Adoptando el mismo tono que cuando lo llamaba en su niñez. Entonces él lo percibió, algo extraño.

Desde el momento en que ella camino, sensualmente hacia él, alucinaciones inundaron su cabeza sin parar. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba idiotizado, sentía que el cuerpo comenzaba a dominar por sobre la mente.

-No me mires tanto Sasuke-Kun- Ya lo suficientemente cerca de él, poso una de sus manos delicadamente en el hombro del chico. –Que ahora yo te estoy mirando fijamente- De una forma absolutamente insinuante.

Y toda visión que él pudo tener de ella, de la niña inocente, cambio totalmente. Se encontraba ahí por una misión, para encontrarla a ella y que se uniera a su equipo, pero al parecer ella quería jugar. –No juegues con fuego Sakura- Con la voz un poco ronca.

Ella miro un poco a un lado, sonrío y después volvió a mirarlo. –No voy a correr- Y acerco todo su cuerpo a él.

Instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a tomar fuertemente la cintura de ella, simplemente no sabia lo que estaba pasando. -¿Qué quieres?- Tratando de componerse y sonar lo más frío y normal posible. –_Antes de que me vuelva loco-_

La pelirosa volvió a sonreír y acerco levemente y más aún sus labios hasta los de él. El pelinegro trago saliva. –Alcánzame y tócame- Alejándose de él. –Si puedes- Retirando con fuerza la mano con que él la sujetaba a el. Sonrío. –Antes de que te vuelva loco- Caminando hacia atrás y volviendo a reír, dejando a un Sasuke completamente anonadado y ella desapareciendo en una ventisca.

Talvez su apariencia era igual, pero su interior no era el mismo.

-La Hokague pidió que viniéramos por ti- Alzando el tono de su voz, a ver si donde quiera que se encontrase lo escuchaba, no tenia tiempo para estupideces según el. Al parecer apenas ella desapareció, recupero la cordura.

Una ráfaga de aire comenzó a rodearlo hasta que se detuvo y finalmente, tras de él, en su espalda abrazándolo, la sintió cerca nuevamente. Acerco sus labios al cuello de él y las palabras que pronuncio llegaron perfectamente a sus oídos. –No me hagas esperar Sasuke-Kun- Llevando una de sus manos al pecho de el, por debajo de su aori, acariciando sus pectorales cerca de su corazón y con la otra mano jugando entre su aori y su pantalón.

-Con solo tocarme puedes hacer lo que quieras- Pero que demonios le estaba pasando no podía controlarse, ¡No podía!. –Lo siento pero no puedo- Intentado reivindicarse. Se encontraba en una batalla interna.

Logro que se alejara otra vez por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a aparecer a un lado de él, solo unos centímetros más alejada de él, tenia una mano en su cintura y la otra sujetando el cierre de su polera que siempre usaba, bajándolo lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero sonriendo. –Sabes, tu espera me esta matando, aunque realmente no lo sabes- Esto lo dijo en un tono un poco distinto de el que estaba usando hasta ahora con él.

Él ya no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. –_Estoy intentando contenerme-_ Su espalda comenzaba a sudar. –_Pero… _no puedo… _controlarme-_ Acercándose a ella, que ya estaba sin nada que la cubriera arriba.

-Entonces si te estoy conquistado- Cubriendo con sus manos su senos, queriendo parecer inocente y seductora a la vez, sin mirarlo aún. -¿Qué pretendes hacer?- Ya otra vez observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke ya estaba muy cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa y en un arrebato de tratar de controlarse, saco su Katana a toda velocidad cortándole el cuello a Sakura, que en un momento parecía no reaccionar, derramando sangre en el aire hasta que otra vez desapareció, el guardo a su Katana y ella volvió a aparecer.

Él sintió cercana su presencia, detrás de él, se dio media vuelta, y noto que a un lado de ese lugar, se encontraba una laguna, de la cual, salía lentamente una mujer de cabellos rosa, y ojos jades, iluminada por la luna. Sin duda era ella, otra vez, pero su aspecto había cambiado, llevaba el cabello más largo que hace unos segundos, casi hasta la cintura. Se exponía total y completamente desnuda frente a él, se acercaba lentamente, creyó verle alas en su espalda, talvez seria efecto de la noche o no sabia que. Ella cerro los ojos mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a un lado de su cuello, al parecer sangraba y ella sonreía. Caminaba ya casi en la orilla de la laguna y con algunas gotas que recorrían su cuerpo absolutamente perfecto y que él no sabia por que, no podía dejar de mirar su recorrido, porque ella simplemente se veía, era hermosa, la luz de la luna acentuaba aun más su figura perfecta, quería sentirla; sus cabellos largos y rosados eran hermosos, que algunos rebeldes se movían con la brisa del lugar, quería tocarlos; sus labios de un color muy particular, entre rosado y coral eran tentadores para cualquier hombre pero en especial para él, quería besarlos; sus ojos verdes como el jade, profundos y misteriosos, se perdía en ellos, que brillaban hermosamente, destellando vitalidad y talvez amor, quería que ese amor fuera por y para él; sin duda ya no se podía controlar y sin duda sabia que se encontraba frente a lo que decían una ninfa.

Se había acercado hasta ella, hasta la orilla que separaba la tierra del agua. Simplemente ya no podía resistirse. Estaba frente a ella. La chica al fin lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, retiro su mano de su cuello, que ya no sangraba, llevando ambos brazos a colgarse del cuello de él, acercando lentamente su rostro. Él la miraba a los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo ardía, al colgarse ella de su cuello, el la tomo de la cintura acercándola aun mas a él, necesitaba… necesitaba tenerla cerca, ya no resistía y lentamente fue acercando su rostro.

-¿Quieres tocarme?¿Quieres alcanzarme?- Le pregunto curiosa y seductoramente, moviendo sus labios lentamente y observándolo a los ojos.

Él miraba sus labios y al escuchar tales preguntas y en ese tono solo le respondió acercando sus labios hasta los de ellas, pero sin cumplir su cometido, porque ella los alejo un poco de él, volviendo a sonreírle.

Lo abrazo más fuertemente. –Entonces- Atrayéndolo más a ella. –Sígueme- Haciendo que poco a poco el fuera adentrándose en el lago.

Él simplemente se dejaba guiar, ya no estaba en sus cabales, estaba conciente, pero al mismo tiempo hipnotizado, idiotizado. Ella lo abrazaba y lo atraía más y más a la laguna. Él se estaba perdiendo en ella, se estaba perdiendo en esa ninfa.

-¡¡Sasuke-San!!- Sintió el grito de alguien, alguien lo estaba llamando, finalmente despertó.

Se dio cuenta que su energía estaba siendo absorbida, que su Chakra estaba siendo consumido por ese lago, que ella lo estaba matando. Inmediatamente se separo de ella.

Ella lo observaba divertida y el la miraba con recelo. Saco otra vez su espada, apuntándola al cuello de ella.

La chica llevo su mano derecha y con su dedo índice toco la punta del filo de la espada. –Nos vemos- De quien sabe donde, cayo un pétalo de flor de cerezo entre ellos dos. –Señor Uchiha- Y al caer el pétalo, ella ya había desaparecido.

-¡Sasuke-San!- La voz que lo estaba llamando hace un buen rato se estaba acercando.

Sasuke aun estaba en el lago, al parecer los efectos de todo ya había pasado, pero aun seguía ahí. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?, era la pregunta que mas inundaba su cabeza; observaba el reflejo de la luna en el lago y como aquel pétalo de cerezo navegaba en las aguas hasta alejarse de él lo suficiente. -_¿Quién era ella?-_ Esa mujer Nola conocía, esa mujer no era Sakura Haruno, o al menos lo que él creía.

-Sasuke-San- Ya Sai estaba cerca de él, ya era momento de salir del agua.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya- Con un poco de sorpresa y diversión. Una esbelta y hermosa mujer de cabellos largos de color entre castaño y anaranjado, ojos color aguamarina, vestida con ropas griegas femeninas, aunque cortas hasta un poco más arriba de su rodilla, se acercaba a otra mujer un poco más joven que ella, posando una mano en su hombro para que supiera que estaba presente. –Veo que se te pegaron las costumbres de Adán- Tratando de sonar seria, aunque ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

La chica a quien cuestionaba se encontraba sentaba en el ultimo escalón de una de las escaleras traseras a un palacio, escaleras cuales terminaban en el casi centro de una laguna, mojaba sus piernas desde la rodilla y jugaba con sus pies, y a cada lado de ella cargaba sus manos. Por esa parte se podía ver el reflejo de la luna, aunque no el del sol, no porque no fuera su hora, si no porque no alcanzaba.

Giro un poco su cuerpo para observarla, mientras subía su piernas mojadas por el agua y le sonreía. –Pero si tú también lo haces- Haciendo ademán de puchero y alegato. –Eva-San-

Acerco uno de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la chica y le dijo. –Cuantas veces te he dicho que me puedes decir Eva- Sonriéndole y ahora acariciando el cabello de la chica con cuidado hasta llegar a una parte del cuello de ella. –Además si haces eso no tienes que ir tu misma, ya lo sabes- Sonaba como una madre aconsejando a su hija.

-Pero Adán-San- Tratando de justificarse.

-Ya me encargare de él- Besando su frente. –Ahora termina pronto tus juegos- Sonriéndole y alejándose del lugar. –Que pronto llegaran nuestros invitados querida-

Estaba apunto de levantarse y seguir a Eva, pero dio vuelta su rostro al lago para observarlo un poco más, hasta que noto con un pétalo de flor de cerezo llegaba hasta donde estaba ella, sonrió. El viento removió sus largos y hermosos cabellos rosados y sus ojos jade brillaban aún más. –Pronto nos veremos Sasuke-Kun- Sonriendo, aunque sin un significado definido, si con amor, diversión o malicia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hinata detente!- Sin pudores ni dudas atacaba a Naruto, el cual no quería atacarla pero si se defendía.

Al intentar acercarse a ella toda tranquilidad en el lugar había desaparecido, ella había comenzado a atacarlo con su puño suave, mientras él intentaba esquivarla.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué te sucede?- Kiba y Akamaru intentaban calmarla, aunque Akamaru con algunos ladridos por su parte.

Naruto se detuvo al ver que ella detenía sus movimientos por un momento al escuchar a Kiba, pero en ese preciso momento, en tan solo ese descuido en el que se giro a observar a Kiba.

-¡Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!- (Guardián del circulo celestial) Y con ese ataque impacto directamente al rubio, quien no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo, ni mucho menos protegerse.

El Uzumaki estaba tirado de rodillas en el suelo, intentado sostenerse con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su estomago, que por la boca escupía un poco de sangre. Inmediatamente Kiba se acerco a él junto con su perro, se agacho un poco para tocar su hombro y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien Kiba- Poniéndose de pie y asiéndole señas con una mano para que no lo ayudara. Aun sujetaba su estomago y miraba al suelo. –Solo fue…- Paso su mano libre por su boca para limpiar su sangre. –Un golpe- Ahora con la mirada dirigiéndose a ella.

Tan solo al escuchar esas palabras, ella se puso aun más tensa, frunció el ceño y volvieron a la batalla, aunque como era de esperar, solo por parte de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-San, veo que no pusiste atención a mis palabras- Ambos caminaban en sabe Dios que dirección, tratando de encontrar a los demás para salir lo más pronto posible de ese bosque.

El pelinegro se detuvo y lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos. –Tu no me has dicho absolutamente nada- Totalmente serio y enojado.

Sai también se detuvo, sonrío. –Claro que sí Sasuke-San- Cambiando su mirada a una más aguda, retomando su andar y dándole la espalda a él. –Que no lo hayas sabido interpretar es otra cosa-

Sasuke hizo una expresión de desagrado y ya no pudo contener más su claro enojo, se acerco hasta Sai y lo tomo por el cuello de su polera. –Escúchame bien, ya estoy harto de sus estúpidos juegos y misterios entre tú y Naruto- Soltándolo bruscamente y haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas al suelo. –Ahora- Desenfundado su espada y acercando el filo de ella a la cara de Sai. –Tú hablaras- Tenía una rabia interna contenida, no solo por que no le habían explicado nada según él, además de esto, en su inconciente aun permanecía el hecho que ocurrió antes de que Sai lo encontrara.

En todo momento lo miro sin expresión alguna, solo hasta el último momento, en que al ver como lo amenazaban con la espada otra vez sonrió, aunque no como siempre, sus ojos demostraban seriedad. –Veo que te hicieron perder el control- Llevo su dedo índice y el del corazón a apuntar a cierta parte de la espada, en donde aún quedaba rastro de sangre.

Sasuke no respondió, sujeto con mayor fuerza la espada e hizo que por ella la recorriera levemente algunos rayos, que indicaban que no dudaría en matarlo sino le respondía enseguida.

-Dime Sasuke-San, ¿Has oído hablar de las ninfas?- Otra vez la misma pregunta que hace un rato, al comenzar el viaje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya Naruto estaba bastante golpeado, y también bastante harto de la situación, esto no podía seguir así.

-_Y todo por culpa de Adán-_ Otra vez se limpiaba la sangre que bordeaba su labio, ya que también por otro descuido había sido golpeado unas cuantas veces por los ataques de Hinata.

Tomo coraje, como una antigua amiga de él diría y se acerco a ella aparentando que la iba a golpear. Ella ni se inmutaba. Kiba y su perro hasta ese momento estaban de espectadores, hasta que vieron la decisión de su amigo rubio.

-¡Naruto espera!- Tratando de alcanzarlos ya que se habían alejado bastante los protagonistas de esta "batalla".

Hinata se había puesto en la posición indicada para realizar la famosa defensa absoluta del clan Hyuga, dispuesta a mandar a volar a Naruto, quien venia acercándose a toda velocidad, invocando a dos Kage Bunshin.

Primero uno se lanzo a probar la fuerza de la defensa saliendo a volar al instante y explotando en su caída, y el segundo tomo al original de un brazo, lanzándolo a volar en dirección al centro de la defensa, Hinata.

Con un gran esfuerzo logro atravesar la defensa, saliendo obviamente afectado, pero aún en pie se acercaba a Hinata. Estaba impresionada y su rostro lo reflejaba claramente.

-No te acerques- Ya había detenido su defensa y del temor pronuncio esas palabras.

No se detuvo, si no que al contrario, le dio aun más valor para avanzar. –Es bueno que ya estés hablando- Si con tan solo atravesar esa barrera de protección que ella puso antes, entre ella y el, consiguió que le hablara, no se detendría por nada.

-¡Naruto!- Kiba, detenido ya cerca de sus amigos, temía que su amigo por cualquier impulso hiciera una locura.

Naruto sonrío. –Tranquilo Kiba- Hizo un pequeña mueca de dolor, al parecer su brazo izquierdo fue afectado por la barrera. –Hinata- La observaba directamente a los ojos, aunque los de ella en ese momento no transmitían mas que lejanía.

Se acerco lenta y cuidadosamente a ella, la peliazul intentaba alejarse, pero al parecer internamente ya comenzaba a responder, porque sus piernas no le respondían.

-Solo déjame acercarme- Tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

-N-No te acerques- Aunque mantenía sus manos aun en posición de ataque, sus piernas flaqueaban y sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lagrimas.

-No te haré daño- Estirando su brazo sano, ya a solo unos pasos de ella.

Esas palabras terminaron por quebrar sus defensas, todo lo que ella quería era que no la lastimaran, el amor muchas veces exponen el corazón, en este caso su corazón; el miedo al rechazo y la decepción nos ponen travas y no nos permiten abrir nuestro corazón. Por ello en lugar de hacer publico su amor, se lo guarda en silencio, protegiéndose a si misma de ser dañada, porque lo que menos quiere es que su corazón sea destrozado por la persona que ama.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, ya no paraba de llorar, suplicando un… -No te acerques-

El miedo a que le hagan daño le impide abrir su corazón, le impide que se acerquen a ella y crea barreras para protegerse de todo peligro, que la exponga al amor.

-Todo estará bien Hinata- Solemnemente.

Miraba al suelo. Con sus manos apretaba el pasto, intentando contener su lágrimas.

Un intermediario del cielo la puso al borde del precipicio, elegir entre el ser amada y querer a alguien, el deseo, sin correr un riesgo, sin ser dañada para siempre, satisfaciendo bastante el placer, el Eros. Ó el elegir entre el amar aunque no se sea amada, el amor, correr un riesgo, puedes ser dañada con una herida en tu corazón para siempre, pero no importa lo que suceda, eres leal a tus sentimientos y haces lo que sea por quien amas, porque la satisfacción no esta en ti, sino, en él, en el ser que amas. Venus.

–_**Es hora de que elijas entre Eros y Venus…. ¿A quien eliges Hinata?-**_

_**Estaba en blanco, no sabia que hacer o decir, de pronto todo estaba completamente obscuro y tenía dos caminos a elegir. Ella sabia a quien su corazón elegiría y por ello mismo, por miedo, opto por el camino de Eros, sin embargo él a quien su corazón llamaba se estaba acercando, aunque ella no fuera donde él, ¿Qué podría hacer? Protegerse, defenderse, evitar a toda costa que él se acercara a ella, que él la dañara. Sin embargo y ante todo el seguía acercándose. Desesperación, era eso lo que comenzaba a sentir y no podía detener ese sentimiento, lloraba.**_

_**No te haré daño. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, estaba colapsando. Su corazón comenzaba a latir , lo sentía demasiado fuerte, sus piernas le fallaban. Cayo de rodillas.**_

_**Todo estará bien. Otras palabras, pero ¿Por que la hacían sentirse así?, expuesta a él; tenia miedo y no sabía como calmarse, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Quién era él que la hacia sentir así?, que hacía que su corazón se sintiera así y su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma. Sabia la respuesta, aunque se negara era, es a quien ama.**_

El rubio ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella. La joven aun lloraba, más bien sollozaba. La observo conmovido, se arrodillo frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

-Hinata- Estaba impresionado, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero no quería que estuviera así, no quería que continuara así, quería estar con ella para ayudarla y protegerla de todo, quería… quería ser su compañero, como diría Adán.

Se dejo llevar por un impulso, por su corazón que cada vez latía más rápido, y la tomo de un brazo acercándola a él hasta estrecharla fuerte y acogedoramente en sus brazos. Abrazándola, haciéndola sentir que estaba con ella y no la dejaría ir, por nada del mundo.

_**Lo sintió, tan cerca de ella, con ella, que casi se creería que la amaba, como ella a él, porque si algo es cierto es que lo amaba como antes, como siempre, como nunca, porque el era al hombre a quien amaba, a quien eligió, su compañero. **_

-Naruto-Kun- Casi en un susurro cargando su rostro en el pecho de él, sintiendo su calor, su olor, a él.

La abrazo con mayor fuerza al escuchar como al fin lo llamaba, pronunciaba su nombre, cargo con cuidado su rostro en el cabello de ella, quería sentir su calor, su olor, a ella, y ojala transmitirle su amor, porque es de eso de lo que se había dado cuenta en esa prueba interpuesta por Adán, de que la amaba, ella era su compañera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke no sabia que responder, su respuesta ya no sería la misma, porque el encuentro que tubo hace un rato, en el ultimo momento, supo que estaba frente a un ser así. Haciendo su rostro a un lado y guardando su espada. Espero hasta que Sai se pusiera de pie para responder. –Talvez si-

Sai sonrío y le dijo. –Sasuke-San, yo no puedo darte explicaciones, porque en este momento lo mejor es que tu lo comprendas solo- Comenzando a avanzar seguido de Sasuke. –Además las mejores explicaciones te las pueden dar ellos- Apuntando a un lugar, frente a ellos.

Habían llegado al final del bosque y frente a sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño lago con un camino de piedras decorado que los llevaba y unía con un lugar donde la flora también era propicia ahí, habían árboles frutales y de todo tipo, al igual que flores hermosas que decoraban, no se veía mucho pasto allí, ya que muchas partes eran vestigios de piso de algo parecido al mármol blanco decorado con las raíces del suelo que crecían para adornarlo y en el centro, se imponía una gran y bellísima construcción, un palacio, al estilo griego, era todo de color blanco, decorado también por algunas plantas y flores que se colaban por las paredes, ventanas y escaleras. El patio tenia algunas fuentes de agua, algunas del mismo estilo que el palacio y otras naturales. Se veían muchos tipos de animales ahí, algunos conocidos y otros no. Un pilar del centro del palacio dividía imaginariamente el lugar, llegando hasta un poco del cielo, donde muchos pájaros volaban, y eso fue lo que más impresiono a Sasuke, el cielo.

De color entre negro, rosado y violáceo era el cielo, casi sin nubes, que en su lado izquierdo se veía la luna y a su otro lado, el lado derecho se veía el sol. Quien creyera que el sol y la luna juntos en un mismo lugar fuese imposible, Sasuke estaba siendo testigo de que si lo era, que hasta lo menos pensado podía suceder. La Luna y el Sol juntos, ahí si lo era.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer

Dejen sus comentarios :)

Au Revoir! :)


	4. Contraste

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

-_Pensamientos del personaje-_

_**En la mente del personaje.**_

(Notas de la autora)

Ohaio!

Suminasen la demora :/

Disfruten

Saludos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contraste**

De color entre negro, rosado y violáceo era el cielo, casi sin nubes, que en su lado izquierdo se veía la luna y a su otro lado, el lado derecho se veía el sol. Quien creyera que el sol y la luna juntos en un mismo lugar fuese imposible, Sasuke estaba siendo testigo de que si era posible, que hasta lo menos pensado podía suceder. La Luna y el Sol juntos, ahí si lo eran.

-Bueno Sasuke-San, hemos llegado- Sai continuo su camino como si nada, mientras que Sasuke aún permanecía detenido, impactado por lo que sus ojos veían.

Tardo unos segundos más en asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, hasta que por fin se decidió a seguir a Sai, si todo este viaje fue una proeza, el meollo del asunto al fin se encontraba delante de sus ojos.

Caminaron en silencio, cruzaban el camino que estaba sobre el lago que rodeaba el lugar, hasta llegar al centro en donde no sólo todo se veía distinto, sino, casi mágico, más bien, así lo era. Sasuke permanecía atento a todo, ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, hasta que un dragón podría venir a atacarlos, riéndose por lo bajo, burlándose de sus propios pensamientos. –_Ni que estuviéramos visitando a una princesa encerrada en un castillo-_ Noto que Sai lo observaba en ese momento, cruzo sus brazos delante sobre su pecho, de reojo miraba a todos lados, analizando el lugar, y a su vez para que Sai lo dejará de observar.

-Es obvio que nunca has estado aquí- Lo dijo de la forma más tranquila y amigable posible que él podía utilizar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Claro que era obvio que nunca había estado en este lugar, de hecho, desde que comenzaron el viaje se sabia que sólo Sai y Naruto habían estado allí, ¿Por que habría de conocerlo antes?.

Sai noto su cara de molestia, sonrío, simplemente le resultaba divertido la clase de amigos que podría tener Sakura y Naruto, pero pensar que existe una persona que… -Nunca has soñado con este lugar- Era increíble, era absolutamente increíble, que nadie jamás en su vida se haya imaginado o soñado con la paz, con la felicidad, porque quien sueña con eso, tan solo ver ese lugar por primera vez en su vida, sentiría con solo ver un pájaro o una hormiga de aquel lugar, que estaba próximo a alcanzar eso, la plenitud.

Se limito a sonreír de medio lado. –En mi cabeza sólo ahí lugar para la venganza- Con parsimonia, se sabia y vivía ese dialogo de memoria, por tanto apenas al terminar de recitarlas opto por no darle más vueltas a las incoherencias de ese sujeto; si estaba ahí no era para disfrutar, era para completar su equipo y poder realizar su objetivo.

-Por fin- Como si nada, estiro sus brazos al cielo, estirando su cuerpo y deteniéndose frente a la entrada del palacio. Unas puertas inmensas se encontraban delante de sus ojos, no estaban cerradas, esas puertas siempre permanecían abiertas a quien quisiera entrar, eran bienvenidos.

Sasuke lo observo y después miró delante de ellos. –Ya era hora- Antes de que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta, noto como delante de sus ojos, paso una hermosa mariposa rosada, dejando una estela de polvos que brillaban, y embriagaban con su aroma. No pudo evitar detenerse y seguirla con la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?- Unos centímetros más alto que Sasuke, por efecto de 2 escalones que se anteponían entre las puertas de entrada al lugar, Sai lo esperaba.

-Nada- Mostrándose lo más natural e indiferente posible, ambos entraron al lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Querida- Llamando su atención, recargado en uno de los pilares de la salida oeste del lugar. -¿Nos acompañas?-

-Adán-San- Apenas escucho su voz, se levanto de su lugar, bajo sus descalzos pies dejaba un charco de agua. Aún estaba en el lugar donde Eva estuvo con ella ahí hace algunos minutos.

-Por favor, continua en lo que estabas- La miraba atento y con mucho cariño demostrado por sus ojos. –Es agradable contemplar a alguien como tu-

Sonrío para si misma y bajo la mirada un poco, era inevitable sonrojarse frente a él, poso su mano en el tronco de un árbol a un lado de ella, que nacía desde las profundas aguas del lago para brotar arriba, iluminado por la luz de la luna que allí llegaba. –Arigatou Adán-San-

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad-

-Hi- Dirigiendo su vista a el nuevamente. –¿Quería decirme algo?-

Suspiro. –Contigo no hay caso- Se acerco a ella acariciando amorosamente su cabello. –Hace un buen rato ya han llegado nuestros invitados, y justamente ahora- Tomándola del mentón. –Ya han llegado los últimos, quienes faltaban- Hizo una pausa y esta vez le hablo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. –Eva me informo que has adquirido parte de mis costumbres- Aunque a su vez tratando de parecer severo.

La chica rió y lo miro inocentemente. –Adán-San, solo quería divertirme-

El le devolvió la sonrisa. –Esta bien, sin embargo ahora Eva quiere castigarme a mi por tu comportamiento- Acerco su rostro al de ella y beso su mejilla tiernamente, retirándose del lugar sin antes decir. –No tardes mucho, te estaremos esperando-

-Hi, Hi- Giro sobre sus talones, mientras volvía a sentarse en aquellas escaleras, metió lentamente sus piernas, desde la rodilla en el agua y recargo su hombro derecho en un costado del árbol. Poso su mano en el verde árbol, mientras pensaba en solo Dios sabe que cosas. Una ventisca paso por aquel lugar, revoloteando su cabello, y entonces de perfil, ya que su pelo ya no cubría su rostro, se pudo observar que algo brilloso y húmedo resbalaba por su mejilla, hasta caer al agua, produciendo muy leves vibraciones en ella; ella sufría, sin embargo sonreía.

Al fin se detuvo la leve ventisca, y entonces en aquella soledad, y cuando la luna estaba ya en su punto más centrado embellecedor, aquel compañero verde, paso a convertirse en un hermoso rosado, un árbol de cerezo, escondido en la ventisca de aire y con ella llevándose las palabras de aquella chica que permanecía allí.

-Sasuke-Kun-

No se había dado cuenta que Adán aun permanecía ahí, de espaldas a ellas. Escuchándola en su silencio, los latidos de su corazón y sus actuales sentimientos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No cabía duda alguna, sin duda, se encontraban en el interior de un hermoso palacio. Era de un estilo místico, entre una combinación de griego y celta, aunque de cuando en cuando, en cada esquina, se encontraba una escultura, pero cada una distinta de otra, y a la vez personificando las distintas y diversas culturas de alrededor del mundo.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo que los llevaba hasta el centro del lugar, en donde ahí mismo se encontraba un gran tragaluz de forma circular, que en este caso, cuando el sol se posaba en su punto máximo, al igual que la luna, los dos juntos y unidos se podían ver por el. Y bajo ese has de luz dorada y plateada que bajaba por ahí, se encontraba un hermoso jardín de diversas flores, cada una distinta a la otra, todas igual de hermosas, aunque habían algunas que llamaban más la atención que otras.

-Veo que porfin lograron llegar aquí-

Detrás de un pilar, salio la figura de una mujer delgada y de mediana estatura.

-Ohio Eva-San- Sai hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Konichiwa- Cruzo sus brazos detrás de su espalda y les sonrío a ambos, no parecía una mujer adulta, se veía bastante joven, y en su rostro se reflejaba vitalidad y fertilidad.

-¿Eva?- Sasuke jamás había tenido contacto con los habitantes de ese palacio, pero el nombre Eva lo escucho entre los antiguos escritos de la creación del hombre; casi incrédulo pronuncio el nombre de la mujer y por bromear otra vez consigo mismo _–_Lo único que falta es que aparezca Adán- Sin darse cuenta, pronunciándolo en voz alta.

-¿Me llamaban?- Detrás de Eva se veía otro pasillo, ensombrecido porque a esas horas la luz no llegaba por ahí, provocando que ni el final de su camino se apreciara, del cual, desde el fondo de el provenía Adán, llegando finalmente hasta donde su compañera, abrazándola por la cintura.

Sasuke se quedo tan solo unos segundos paralizado, poco a poco iba atando cabos. –Así que esta es la famosa tierra de la creación- Pero entonces. _-¡¿Que demonios hace Sakura aquí!?_- E irremediablemente en su cabeza las dudas y preguntas ya estaban volviendo a posicionarse de él. -¿Dónde esta?- Dejo fuera todo protocolo.

Adán levanto una ceja curioso y después miró a Eva sonriente. -¿Quién?-

-Sak-

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!- Un fuerte grito enfurecido proveniente de atrás de Sasuke y Sai, llamo la atención de todos y a su ves interrumpiendo al pelinegro. Siquiera provenía el chillido desde atrás de los ninjas, todos prestaron atención a esa dirección, aunque esa persona no necesitaba presentación, todos sabían quien podría hacer o ser tal escandaloso. Naruto, y junto con él se acercaban Kiba/Akamaru y Hinata.

-Ohio Naruto- Adán mas divertido que nunca, y sin soltarse de Eva, saludaba a Naruto con su otra mano, asiendo señas.

-¡BAKA!, ¡Tú y tus juegos del demonio!- El rubio hiperactivo venia más hiper-ventilado que nunca, enraizado en enojo y destilando furia.

-Jajaja- Así como si nada, Adán comenzó a reír a carcajadas

A Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, le corría una gota por la nuca mientras cerraba su puño frente a su cara con una vena que palpitaba.

-Hola Naruto- La suave y refrescante voz como la brisa de Eva saludaba a Naruto.

El aludido al escuchar y ver de quien se trataba radicalmente cambio su actitud a una de niño bueno y angelical. –Hola Eva-chan- Jugaba con sus dedos, aunque Naruto pensaba solo saludarla con una reverencia, pero en cambio ella se acerco lentamente hacia el hasta besar su mejilla bastante cerca de sus labios. Naruto trago saliva y sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente.

Adán que tenia los ojos levemente cerrados los abrió. –Eva no juegues con los niños-

-Adán, solo estoy tratando de disculparme por tus jueguitos- Ahora era ella quien lo miraba seriamente.

Detrás de Naruto ya se encontraban Kiba, Akamaru y Hinata, quienes habían sido espectadores de toda la escena, aunque era sólo una quien miraba al piso.

Cerro los ojos y miró al cielo. –Esta bien Eva- Pasando por al lado de ellos. –Tu dale la bienvenida a quienes ya conocen este lugar y Yo- Llegando hasta Hinata y Kiba, ubicándose al medio de ambos, pero tomando a la chica de la cintura. –Le daré la bienvenida a quienes no saben de este lugar-

Eva entendía su juego. –Oh Claro- Ambos, tanto ella y Naruto se habían girado a observar a Adán. –Por supuesto-Tomando de la mano a Naruto.

-Siempre tan amables ustedes dos- Tanto Sai como Sasuke se mantenían al margen, aun así siendo Sai quien les hablo, era testigo vivencial de que cuando ellos jugaban resultaba en ocasiones bastante peligroso.

Ya se encontraba en el lugar donde suponía Sasuke se encontraba Sakura, se tomaría su tiempo, quería observar un poco más aquel lugar, a cada segundo le parecía más interesante el lugar, no obstante no dejaba de sentir molestia y ansiedad en la demora por encontrar a Sakura.

Al ser Adán y Eva los anfitriones del lugar, supieron hacer buena gala de sus papeles, los guiaron a una sala que se llegaba tomando el pasillo del centro, después del jardín del traga luz. Ahí, se encontraba una amplia mesa de mármol, llena de frutas y manjares para todo gusto. Algunas sillas rodeaba la mesa y fuera del área de la mesa por la misma sala, se encontraba algunas reposeras. Por ambas paredes, izquierda y derecha, tenia amplios ventanales desde ellos se apreciaba perfectamente la naturaleza y el paisaje desde fuera, pero de su lado Izquierdo los ventanales permanecían cerrados, aun así, siendo posible apreciar todo lo de afuera, y de su lado derecho los ventanales estaban completamente abiertos, permitiendo que sólo la luz del sol entrará por aquel lugar. El ambiente era calido y agradable.

-Bueno, tienen todo a su disposición-Eva movió su brazo, para enseñarles así la mesa, y que podía comer lo que quisieran.

-¡Dattebayo!, eso es lo que me encanta de este lugar- Naruto había ido solo una vez a visitar a su amiga, pero esa vez significo casi seis meses, por ello conocía tan bien el lugar y tenia una relación cercana tanto con Adán, como con Eva.

Todos se dirigían a sentarse a la mesa, aunque Sasuke un poco receloso, quería saber un poco más de el lugar, pero eso no significaba que bajaría la guardia, después de todo, el viaje había estado lleno de sorpresas.

-Vamos Sasuke Baka- Poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Usuratonkachi- En un tono despreciativo, pero que solo entendía el rubio, le respondió. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, observaba los ventanales cerrados, del lado oeste, los del lado de la luna, ¿Por qué si todo el lugar quería demostrar un equilibrio entre ambos, la luna y el sol, justamente en esa sala permanecían separados. Observaba atentamente el paisaje de los ventanales, quería ver más allá de lo que ellos le mostraban, quería verla a …

-¡He!, Sasuke-Chan- Eva estaba delante de él, sonriente. Y él, ahora ya no podía ver desde aquel ventanal. –Si te preguntas por tus amigos, están descansando- Paso por lado de él, y donde antes Naruto había puesto su mano, estaba la de ella. –Será mejor que después de comer tomes una siesta igual que ellos, necesitaras mucha paciencia- Sonriendo nuevamente.

Inmediatamente se dio vuelta hacia ella, dando la espalda a los ventanales que hace un rato observaba-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Estaba consternado, a que se refería ella, además no había tenido tiempo de decirle su nombre.

Sin mas, la chica se encogió de hombros.

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke sintió como alguien lo observaba, se dio vuelta para prestar atención en el ventanal, pero no había nadie más que una ventisca de aire que silbaba en el silencio. Volvió a mirar a Eva y allí, ella tampoco estaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hi-Hinata- Se revolvía entre las sabanas mientras abrazaba la almohada, al parecer era de noche, o al menos a medias.

Exactamente, desde que llegaron a ese lugar, la pareja anfitriona se había encargado de recibirlos como se debe, comieron, bebieron, después de un rato se incorporaron quienes faltaban. Juugo parecía feliz, jamás se le había visto así, estaba más que nunca en contacto con la naturaleza, y por ello descansaba en los jardines. Sin embargo, Karin y Suiguetsu eran todo lo contrario, no peleaban, pero sí la distancia y tensión en ellos era más que evidente, ni si quiera podían rozarse o mirarse, de modo que para evitarlo, la chica se pegaba más y más a Sasuke.

Ya pasada unas horas los llevaron a conocer el lugar, desde el jardín, los alrededores, hasta algunas habitaciones, unas eran de estudio con amplias bibliotecas de todos los conocimientos posibles e inimaginables en el mundo, libros, pergaminos, piedras talladas con jeroglíficos; una sala de música y algunas habitaciones cerradas, entre muchas otras cosas que sólo e tus sueños o más grandes anhelos puedesencontrar. Y entre todo el recorrido y entretención, Adán, quién iba primero y dirigía el recorrido, hablaba con Hinata para así molestar a Naruto, que entre tanto, era llevado del brazo por Eva siguiendo el juego de su pareja, aunque Naruto no paraba de criticar a Adán, en algún momento de la conversación se supo que el periodo que Naruto permaneció allí tubo un arduo entrenamiento y de confiado decidió tener una batalla contra Adán, quien salio airoso y victorioso de la batalla, dejando a un Naruto completamente anonadado y enojado, siendo ese fue el día que decidió regresar a Konoha.

-Etto, pero Naruto-Kun- Hinata se detuvo inconcientemente un momento, llevo una mano cerca de sus labios, observando la espalda de Naruto, que se había adelantado sin notar que ella se detuvo. –Tu… Tu no volviste a la aldea y cuando ibas, nunca pude vert… nunca te vimos-

El chico rubio se detuvo, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta, porque ya se encontraban solos, y solo Dios sabe como. Se giro para poder observarla, mirándola con atención por unos segundos. No sabia que decir, no tenia palabras que lo justificaran más que su dolor por peder a su Sensei y la soledad y angustia que en ese momento lo invadía. Había olvidado que en Konoha se encontraban personas que lo esperaban.

-Yo…- Repentinamente se detuvo, ella levanto la mirada, tenia los ojos cristalinos.

Se había aferrado al coraje de mirarlo. –Naruto-Kun, yo.. tenia muchas ganas de verte, pero- Se llevo las manos a su corazón, otra vez bajando la mirada. –Cuando me di cuenta que ya no volverías, pensé que… que ya no te importábamos- Algunas emociones se afloraron en su corazón fuertemente hasta llegar a su garganta, asiéndole dificultoso hablar, algo agolpado y entre cortado, no quería llorar, pero al parecer, sus ojos no le hacían caso.

-Gomen Nasai, Hinata- En tono solemne; escucho atentamente todo lo que le dijo la peliazul, le impresionó su valor y a la vez lo conmovió, se sintió culpable, y de su boca solo había salido un aliento de sinceridad y junto con ello una disculpa, estaba dispuesto a reivindicarse. –Hinata- Ella otra vez lo miró directo a los ojos, tales cuales, a él le calaron hasta los huesos, no supo como, pero se acerco a ella y la acerco a el hasta abrazarla fuertemente, con cuidado y cariño. –Nunca más te dejaré sola- Sintió que ella temblaba. –Lo prometo-

Y así se pasó un momento del día, por alguna razón, Karin y Suigetsu se volvieron a perder de la vista de todos y ya al final del recorrido sólo quedaban Sai, Kiba/ Akamaru y Sasuke. Y Al final de todo, los repartieron en parejas para sus habitaciones. Sai y Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, Kiba/Akamaru y Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke. A regañadientes Naruto se fue a dormir molesto tanto por no haber podido compartir habitación con quien quería y además por tener que soportar a Sasuke según él.

Ahora, por la noche según Adán, ya que a pesar de la luna y el sol compartir el mismo cielo, en algún momento igualmente el cielo se obscurecía un poco, aunque aun con los dos establecidos en el cielo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no podía dormir, la curiosidad, las dudas, la intriga y una creciente ansiedad lo estaban invadiendo., no aguantaba ni un minuto más acostado ahí como si nada, tenia que moverse y ahora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo la luz de la luna, en el salón dónde hace algunas horas unos invitados estuvieron, se encontraba una silueta iluminada por la noche. Ahora los ventanales que durante la tarde permanecieron cerrados, se encontraban total y completamente abiertos, mostrando a su paso la luz hermosamente plateada e hipnotizante; y en contraste, los ventanales que en un momento dieron paso a haces de luz dorados, ahora se encontrabas cerrados.

Había una pequeña brisa, que movía y revolvía las cortinas de gaza de color violeta. La silueta de una mujer moviéndose delicadamente como una gacela se podía apreciar entrando al lugar, se acerco a la mesa, siempre llena de comida, y en el centro una frutera. Con una sonrisa que expresaba claramente alegría acerco su mano hasta el centro de la frutera para tomar una roja y apetitosa manzana.

La llevo hasta su boca para morderla con un harmonioso sonido, saboreándola con total placer y satisfacción. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada al lugar.

-Aquí estas- Hace un buen rato se encontraba cargado en uno de los pilares, llego hasta ahí tratando de relajar su mente y la vez siguiendo un presentimiento que respondiera a sus dudas y curiosidad. Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, al llegar ahí sintió como alguien entraba, aunque no precisamente por la puerta. No la pudo diferenciar en un principio, ya que la obscuridad de la noche, en divergencia con la luz de la luna, sólo le permitían ver la silueta de quien ingresaba. Sospechaba de quien se podría tratar, y lo comprobó al ver como se acercaba a la manzana y la miraba ansiosa por llevarla a su boca, desde que recordaba, a ella siempre le habían encantado las manzanas y al notar como su largo cabello rosado brillaba, aunque lo recordaba corto a excepción de en el bosque, supo de quien se trataba.

Tuvo un pequeño respingo el cual no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro. Sonrió y se dio vuelta a el. –Ohaio Sasuke-Kun- Se acerco hasta el chico, sin ninguno perder de vista al otro. –Demo…- Ya estaba enfrente de el, cargo una mano en el hombro del pelinegro y su otra mano, en la que sostenía la manzana la llevo con el dorso a tocar su propio rostro haciendo una expresión de duda. -¿Tu no deberías estar durmiendo?- Todo rastro de su inocente voz iba desapareciendo, mostrándose fría y molesta.

-Hmp- Sonrió de medio lado, y con una de sus manos retiro la mano que la chica tenía en su hombro, ya había tenido la suficiente experiencia hace un rato como para caer otra vez, sin embargo su apariencia no era la misma, más bien similar a la última vez, aunque con la sombría "noche", tan solo podía apreciar su delgada silueta, su cabello largo y sus ojos jade. -¿Tú no deberías haber venido a darnos la bienvenida?- con sarcásmo.

Esbozo también una sonrisa. Miraba al suelo pensativa. –Mmm.. ¿Haber debido? Mmm… ¿Deber?- Volvió a mirarlo otra vez, y sus ojos tomaron una expresión gatuna. –Mi deber, Sasuke, no es precisamente ese- Ya no tenia su mano, con la que sujetaba la manzana cerca de su rostro, ahora reposaba en su cintura; y su otra mano que fue retirada del hombro del Uchiha, ahora la llevaba a recargar en el pecho de él, cerca de su corazón. –Mi deber es precisamente otro- Y en ese mismo momento su mano se enterró en el pecho de él hasta llegar a su corazón, arrancándolo de su pecho mientras que la sangre proveniente de él ensuciaba todo lo cercano.

Jamás previo eso, sintió como acariciaba sus pectorales, sintió como se acercaba a su corazón, pero jamás pensó que eso sucedería. No lo vio venir.

-Sa-Sakura- Le era dificultoso hablar, las palabras le salían pesadas y entre cortadas. Sentía como se le acaba el aire, y a pesar de ya no tener su corazón dentro de él, aun lo sentía y veía latir, latir en las manos de ella. Por primera vez sintió miedo.

-Hi Hi Sasuke-Kun- Le sonrió con tranquilidad. –Solo quería ver como era tu corazón, pero- Lo apretó entre su mano, mientras el gritaba de dolor y escupía sangre de su boca. –Veo que no tienes nada en él más que tu venganza- Lo volvió a apretar.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!- Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabia que hacer, sólo se preguntaba… -¿Por qué?- Su respiración estaba agitada.

Alzo sus cejas expresivamente, como impresionada y a la vez con sarcasmo. -¿Por qué que?- No dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Había tomado coraje y su voz ya no sonaba como antes, algo apesadumbrada, pero rígida, masculina y seria. -¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?-

Miro hacia un lado pensativa y después le devolvió la mirada. Acerco sus labios hasta la mejilla de él donde lo beso y después los acerco hasta el oído de él para decirle de forma dulce y armoniosa –Tranquilo Sasuke-Kun, no te haré daño- Alejándose lentamente, lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran mirándose ambos directamente a los ojos. –Amenos- Levanto la mano con la cual sujetaba el corazón del Uchiha y lo acerco hasta el pecho de él. –Que lo merezcas- Terminando su frase al introducir a una velocidad increíble el corazón en su lugar, dándole tiempo para retirar su mano de ahí. –Matane Sasuke-Kun- Genjutsu, al final de todo se dio cuenta de la situación, ¿Cómo pudo caer en eso?, simplemente no lo sabia, caía de rodillas al suelo.

La chica dulce se encontraba frente a él, sin embargo algo había cambiado en ella. Su apariencia no era la misma, el cabello esta hermosamente largo, su cuerpo era muy frágil pero de una fuerza impresionante, ya no tenia el mismo humor, ya no se expresaba igual que antes. Se desplazaba como una hermosa gacela, siempre mostrándose inquebrantable y sonriente aunque mostrando una clara frialdad, ella ya no era la misma de antes, se había ido dejándolo tirado y herido en el suelo, se había ido la pequeña y enamorada Sakura… sin embargo él sabia que en el fondo ella seguía siendo la misma niña y tarde o temprano la encontraría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen Nasai lo corto del capitulo.

Saludos y espero que les guste.

Dios los bendiga! :)

Bye Bye.


	5. Total y Redomado Completo Idiota

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

-_Pensamientos del personaje-_

_**En la mente del personaje.**_

Espero les guste y puedan disfrutar.

Gracias por la espera ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Total y redomado completo idiota**

–Matane Sasuke-Kun- Genjutsu, al final de todo se dio cuenta de la situación, ¿Cómo pudo caer en eso?, simplemente no lo sabia, caía de rodillas al suelo.

La chica dulce se encontraba frente a él, sin embargo algo había cambiado en ella. Su apariencia no era la misma, el cabello esta hermosamente largo, su cuerpo era muy frágil pero de una fuerza impresionante, ya no tenia el mismo humor, ya no se expresaba igual que antes. Se desplazaba como una hermosa gacela, siempre mostrándose inquebrantable y sonriente aunque mostrando una clara frialdad, ella ya no era la misma de antes, se había ido dejándolo tirado y herido en el suelo, se había ido la pequeña y enamorada Sakura… sin embargo él sabia que en el fondo ella seguía siendo la misma niña y tarde o temprano la encontraría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡YA DESPIERTA SASUKE BAKA!- Con un grito y además con una almohada cayendo fuertemente sobre su cara fue despertado por la mañana.

-Usuratonkachi- Con los pies pesados, arrastrándolos por la habitación y en una de sus manos llevando la almohada, se dirigía a la umbral de la puerta donde lo esperaba su amigo rubio. –Maldito demonio si quiero dormir más o no, ese es MI PROBLEMA- devolviéndole con la misma fuerza la almohada y ya con los ojos completamente abiertos por la euforia.

Debido a la cercanía y la fuerza con que fue lanzado el cojín, Naruto fue impulsado fuera de la habitación, cayendo sobre algo aparentemente húmedo.

-Nee, puedes levantarte por favor-

-¿Nani?- El rubio giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, y era nada más y nada menos que el chico pez con la mitad de su cuerpo hecha agua, en la que estaba sentado, y con la otra mitad del torso hacia arriba, con todo su cuerpo completo. –Hai Hai _que amigos tan raros te gastas Sasuke-_ Levantándose rápidamente del suelo y dirigiéndole una última mirada al Uchiha, yéndose del lugar, sin antes decirle. –Apresúrate que Eva-Chan y Adán nos esperan- Desapareciendo del lugar.

-He Sasuke- Al fin ya recompuesto, Suigetsu entro en la habitación. –Ya va siendo hora que esto se termine-

-¿?-Levanto una de sus cejas, preguntándole a su compañero que quería decir, y a la vez cuestionándole desde cuando él comenzaba a llevar el control de las cosas.

Algo apresurado y asustado levanto sus manos haciendo señas de que nada pasaba. –No te lo tomes a mal- Ya bajándolas. –¿Pero que hacemos aún aquí?- Rascándose la cabeza

Era cierto, ¿Que hacían aún ahí?; bajo su mirada a sus pies mientras se ponía su Aori ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando?; de repente se detuvo en su acción, unos leves dolores en su pecho lo detuvieron. Es cierto, casi lo había olvidado, ella. –Sakura-

-¿?- Sin entender.

Sonrió para si. Por culpa de una mujer, casi olvidaba el principal motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, y no era precisamente ella, sino más bien por sus objetivos. –Danzou-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Ya casi no entendía, primero nombraba a una chica y ahora de los labios del pelinegro salía el nombre de su objetivo. – Nee Sasuke, cuando termines tus monólogos ¿Me avisas?- Queriendo sonar inocente, pero ganándose una mirada asesina.

-Suigetsu- Ya vestido completamente, se acerco hasta el peliazul y puso una mano en su hombro. –Estamos aquí por Sakura- El peliazul alzo las cejas, impresionado por la declaración. –Porque simplemente la necesito como un requisito para poder hacer lo que quiera con Danzou- Su mirada estaba afilada, cualquier atisbo de romance que su amigo pudo pensar entre su jefe y la chica a la que menciono, se había esfumado… al menos por el momento. –Espero que no se te olvide- Retirándose de la habitación mientras en su mente comenzaba a maquinar como hacerle ver a cierta pelirosa cual era su lugar y quien era el verdadero despiadado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana, o lo que quedaba de ella se paso en un has de tiempo, en el cual todos juntos tomaron desayuno en la mesa junto a Adán y Eva, a excepción de cierta pelirosa que todavía no hacia acto de presencia. Nuevamente comieron manjares exquisitos en el salón, en el cual como recordaba Sasuke, de día los ventanales del lado del sol estaban completamente abiertos a diferencia de los de la luna.

Conversaron sobre su estadía en el lugar y que todos cuando quisieran volver eran bienvenidos, claro si es que lograban llegar, hasta que finalmente el tema que más demandaba Sasuke salio a luz.

-He, Eva-Chan, ¿Sakura-Chan ya estará lista?- Bebiendo apresuradamente un baso de leche.

-Hai Naruto- Sonriéndole tranquilamente, mientras que Adán sonreía divertido. –Es solo que últimamente a estado ocupada-

-Hace mucho que no la veo, la última vez me dejo sin habla- Diciendo esto tan distraído y tranquilo como siempre, mientras que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y miraba al techo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Una voz insidiosa e insegura de saber que podría tener competencia en conquistar a alguien; otra aguada y bastante curiosa e interesa; con optimismo, siguiendo el juego de varios una muy femenina voz; y por ultimo la ultima voz, fría aunque mil veces más interesada tratando de demostrar lo contrario. Karin ajustando sus lentes, Suigetsu sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes, Eva entretenida siendo parte del juego y Sasuke observando fijamente el paisaje que se veía a través de los ventanales del Este. Todos al mismo tiempo preguntaron sin poder evitar detener sus impulsos.

Hinata sólo lo miro de reojo un poco, no se atrevió a preguntar como muchos, pero si quería saber a que se refería. Tanto Kiba y Akamaru como Juugo se encontraban indiferentes a la situación, unos enfrascados en su comida y otro en la naturaleza.

Sai sonreía, jugando con la comida. Adán analizaba muy interesado la situación, recargo su rostro en el dorso de su mano derecha, en el cual su brazo se cargaba en la mesa. –_Se vienen cosas muy interesantes-_ Cerro sus ojos un momento, sabia que una presencia se acercaba. –_Y esto se pondrá aún más divertido-_.

Naruto sintió la presión y la mirada de todos, una gran gota corría por su nuca y de los nervios comenzaba a balancearse en la silla. –Bueno ya saben, lo de siempre- Reía nerviosamente. Si bien Naruto no era un genio de la lingüística, pero hasta donde sabemos, tampoco un retardado.

-Explícate-

-¿Qué quieres decir ?-

- : ) -

-Habla-

-Bueno eso, lo típico cuando no vemos a alguien hace bastante- Comenzaba a reír exageradamente. –AJA JA JA A JA JA JA- Y el balanceo en la silla comenzaba a aumentar.

- + -

- -`.´- -

- :3 -

- ¬ ¬ - Ya no aguantaba más la torpeza de su amigo. –Usuratonkachi- Al encontrarse sentado a un lado del rubio solo le basto mover su pie a una pata de la silla del rubio y empujarla para que su amigo cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

El espectáculo estaba comenzando y los demás se encontraba de espectadores.

Sentado en el suelo, con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su trasero. –¡Teme!- Y una clara molestia, empezaban a molestarse. -¡Como no entienden!-

-Pues claro que no entendemos si tu lo único que sabes hacer es poner cara de estúpido y reír como idiota- Asiendo sonar fuertemente la palma de su mano sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo Teme?!, Al menos yo no voy por la vida con cara de amargado, ni aires de súper estrella- Levantándose del suelo y rechinando sus dientes.

A punto de tocar la medula ósea de su ego. -¿A si?- Con sarcasmo. –Al menos yo no tengo ¡Complejo de Hippie diciendo a todos amor y paz, seamos hermanos!- Con aspecto de victorioso, pero ya también de pie frente a Naruto.

Con la expresión escondida y ahora en vez de una gota, una vena en su frente. -¿¡A si?!, por lo menos yo no ando por la vida con el "Ego Uchiha"- Comenzando a poner voz de niña. –Nada me despeina- Riendo a mares con las manos en la cintura. (perdón escuche esto una vez en un Fic y se me quedo pegado xD).

Había derramado la gota que rebosaba el vaso

Con un tic en cu ceja, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. -¿A si?, Por lo menos yo no ando trayendo dibujitos en mi cara como gato, RARUTO, ¿O debería decir RARUTA?-

-MALDITO TEME- Cerrando un puño entre los dos dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Cuando puedas RARUTA- Desafiante, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

La pelea estaba apunto de comenzar.

-Tadaima- Una alegre voz los había interrumpido. Por la entrada principal al salón de banquetes se visualizaba la figura de una mujer. Al principio por la cegadora luz del sol que llegaba a esa dirección no se lograba saber de quien se trataba, además de que era delgada y de estatura media. –Demo- A medida que se acercaba se vislumbraba mejor, llevaba un hermoso vestido acentuado a su figura color jade obscuro, estilo griego que en la cintura estaba muy entallado a ella y con un decorado de hilos haciendo referencia a enredaderas finas y doradas rodeando la cintura del vestido, estando solamente ahí y en los pabilos que sujetaban el vestido a sus hombros; en el mismo lugar donde comenzaba un hermoso escote que llegaba hasta el centro de sus senos, siendo posible apreciar una hermosa y para muchos tentadora imagen. –He tenido que hacer unas cosas antes y- Y por debajo de la cintura del vestido tenia cortes irregulares pero bastante femeninos en donde llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los muslos, permitiendo así el vestido, dar una elegante pero atractiva visión de la mujer que entraba al lugar, en el que su piel, desde sus brazos y pecho hasta sus piernas se podía apreciar blanca y completamente tersa. Llevaba unas sandalias bajas color café, de tiras que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo. –Y quise descansar un poco antes de venir a- En su espalda, donde también estaba expuesta su piel, su largo cabello llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, era de color rosado. –A verlos- Ubicándose atrás del asiento de Adán y cargando sus manos en el respaldo. Ya estaba lo demasiado cerca como para no distinguirla ni fijarse en ella, hasta su rostro, en el cual su piel estaba hermosa, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios color coral natural y sus ojos más jade que nunca. Sonreía.

Todos se habían quedado sin aliento, y en especial uno, que apenas sintió la voz de la chica, interiormente comenzó a removerse sintiendo en su estomago unas cosquillas interminables, y a medida que se acercaba se sintió hipnotizado y paralizado. Ya la había visto antes, pero jamás se había fijado lo hermosa que era, no era solo su físico si no el aura que trasmitía. A cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más fuerte y cuando por fin la pudo tener completamente frente a él su corazón dio un vuelco. -_Santo Dios-_ Sentía que su corazón, que su cuerpo comenzaban a arder, sus manos sudaban pero a la vez se mostraba pétreo e inamovible, sin embargo era consiente que estaba completamente idiotizado con ella, con esa Ninfa que había llegado al lugar y acercado a ellos, Sakura.

-Y era yo el que ponía cara de estúpido y con sonrisa de idiota- En voz baja pero perfectamente audible para el odio de Sasuke, Naruto le codeaba con un hombro mientras le decía eso.

Maldición. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había puesto cara de estúpido ni mucho menos que estaba sonriendo como idiota. Maldito Naruto que se dio cuenta de esas cosas. Maldito él por caer en esas cosas, pero sobre todo, Maldita ella, por ser así y producirle actitudes tan extrañas y tontas a él, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Oh, Querida Sakura- Ahora de pie junto a ella, se encontraba Adán, cediéndole su asiento y ayudándola a sentarse, justo frente al pelinegro.

-Usuratonkachi, más vale que dejes de molestarme- Obligándolo a sentarse y hablando en el mismo tono bajito que Naruto solo para que precisamente él lo escuchara.

-¿Dónde andabas?- Tomando la silla que estaba al lado de Eva para trasladarla al lado de Sakura y sentarse.

-Bueno ya sabes Adán- Tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba en la mesa.

-_Que confianza-_ Con sarcasmo en su mente, para el pelinegro no paso desapercibido la confianza con que ellos se trataban.

Adán sonrió, talvez por la confianza adquirida con Sakura, o porque simplemente era capaz de percibir las sensaciones de los demás y en especial de uno, que era un caos en solo un vaso.

-Oye Teme, será mejor que te calmes si no quieres que todos se den cuenta- Enterrando el tenedor en unas frutillas que adornaban su plato.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Incrédulo que fuera Naruto el que le pidiera que se calmara. Aun no volvía a tocar su plato, sentado a un lado del remolino de la hoja, mirándolo, pero disimuladamente, observando a alguien que se encontraba justo frente a él.

-De que si no te calmas no solo yo sabre que te gusta Sakura-Chan- Y así como si nada soltó su lengua.

Y justo cuando el Uchiha se decidió a probar bocado, escucho lo que su amigo le dijo, atorándose con un pedazo de pan, comenzando a toser y llamando la atención de todos. Escandalosamente Naruto comenzó a zarandearlo al tiempo que golpeaba su espalda.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Hinata, sentada entre Naruto y Kiba se había llevado las manos a su boca.

-Naruto no lo muevas tan deprisa, es mejor que lo pongamos de cabeza y así saldrá más fácil- Acercándose a los chicos y comenzando a pelear con Naruto por quien lo salvaba de una miga de pan.

-Kiba no seas ridículo, es mejor moverlo a todos lados y así se remueve el pan y se lo traga bien- Empujándolo exageradamente, mientras peleaba por sostener el cuerpo del Uchiha contra Kiba.

-….- Sasuke estaba amarillo.

-Por Dios, ¡Sasuke!- Karin estaba del otro lado de la mesa sentada junto a Eva. –Déjenlo, hay que darle respiración boca a boca- Tomando una actitud completamente seria, aunque en el fondo escondía segundas intenciones. Se levanto de su asiento aunque permaneciendo en el mismo lugar.

-No seas ridícula, lo único que tu puedes hacer es empeorarlo- Suigetsu estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, le dirigió la mirada con desden. –Es mejor que le corten la cabeza y así no seguirá ahogado- Poniéndose de pie y apunto de tomar su espada que estaba a un lado de él.

-No seas tarado, así lo mataras- Observándolo con odio y acercándose a el para quitarle la espada. Suigetsu sonrío mostrando su dentadura.

-A-g –u- a- Entre cortado y apenas audible. Sasuke estaba naranjo.

En ese momento Juugo no estaba, hace unos minutos, sin más decidió salir al jardín a comer los frutos de los árboles y compartir con los animales.

-Y dime Sakura, ¿Ahora no tienes problemas?- Adán continuaba ensimismado en su conversación, aunque sonreía más que nunca.

-A menos que salga de aquí, no- Ignorando completamente el entorno.

Entro tos y tos, y un escándalo de gritos y peleas de por medio. –A-gu-a por… fa-vor- Sasuke estaba rojo.

-Etto, Sai-san, ¿Tu amigo esta bien?- Sin querer mostrarse alterada, aunque entretenida.

-Hi Hi Eva-Sama, solo necesita… tiempo- Más que para la ocasión , sonaron palabras como para todo lo que se pudiera venir. Sai comía de su plato tranquilamente, aunque a un lado, tenia un libro y unos pinceles, donde para ocasiones se detenía de comer y comenzaba a trazar en el libro.

Sasuke estaba morado.

-Toma- Desde enfrente de él, una delgada y femenina mano le extendía un baso de jugo.

Mientras el escándalo seguía, como pudo, con la cabeza cacha apenas vio de quien se trataba y presuroso recibió el vaso de jugo, bebiendo como pudo, haciendo así, pasar la miga de pan.

-Arigatou- Levanto la vista y vio de quien se trataba. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar.

-De nada- Le sonrió como si nada y volvió la vista a Adán, pero no sin antes decir. –No me gustaría verte morir en manos de una miga de pan, amenos que sea yo quien te de esa miga-

No sabia como interpretarlo, si como un halago o como una ofensa.

-MjMjMj- Y Naruto como siempre, hacia sus "indiscretas" intervenciones. –Bueno Sakura-Chan, al fin te vemos-

-Dime Naruto, ¿Tsunade-Sama esta bien?- Esta vez miraba en dirección hacia ellos, y tal como Adán, ahora ella cargaba su rostro en el dorso de su mano.

-Claroo, Tsunade No bachan sigue igual de vieja que siempre, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Emprendiendo nuevamente en la labor de comer.

-Porque nadie en su sano juicio envía a tanto novato a este lugar-

-¿Novato?- Era el segundo comentario sagas de la pelirosa dirigido posiblemente, talvez, al Uchiha, no sabia como tomárselo, pero si de algo estaba más que seguro, es que no permitiría ni un segundo más que las cosas continuaran así. -¿Qué quieres decir con novato?-

-Que simplemente a la luz de los ojos de todos, no estaban ni tu ni tu grupo de amigos capacitados para venir a este lugar- Enterrando certeramente las astas del tenedor en la fruta picada que llenaba su palto.

-¿Perdón?- Con escepticismo y arrastre en sus palabras. –Si bien puedes ver, estamos aquí, sentados en la misma mesa donde Tú estas, comiendo de la misma fruta; entonces, ¿Dónde hay un novato?- creía tener la victoria asegurada.

-Jajajaja- La risa no era pesada, pero si juguetona y agraciada de ironía. –Tu estas aquí gracias a Naruto, Sai, y las intervenciones de Adán y Eva- Comiendo como si nada, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Levanto una ceja incrédulo de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Pues bien, te lo explicare- Bebió un sorbo de jugo y continuo, todos estaban absolutamente atentos. –De cierto es que hay bastante novato, sin ofender, pero- Hizo una pausa para morder y tragar la fruta que llevaba a su boca y continuo. –Existe sólo uno que no tiene las capacidades para llegar aquí- Dirigiéndole la vista fija a sus ojos, escudriñando en él. –Y ese, eres Tú-

Sasuke miro a Naruto esperando una respuesta, que para su sorpresa el no llego, con la excusa de que se llenaba la boca de comida. No se atrevía a preguntar más, pero si quería saber más. La miraba expectativo a que hablara.

No necesitaba entender el mensaje, de igual forma ella continuaria. -Kiba y Hinata son un perfecto complemento de búsqueda y rastreo, además de técnicas- Mirando a Naruto. –A pesar de la molestia que puedan sentir algunos- Aunque mostrándole una mirada calida y tranquilizadora. –Tu amiga peliroja, Karin si es que no me equivoco, también es rastreadora, así que de igual forma y ya que como le gusta jugar con los pájaros, hubiera llegado igual- En ese momento tanto Karin como Suigetsu dejaron de pelear, aunque ya hace bastante rato se habían quedado en silencio, continuaban discutiendo por lo bajo, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar lo que decía la pelirosa. –Bueno, tu amigo Suigetsu, novio de la peliroja, si se diera más el tiempo para pensar, hubiera llegado por el sendero de agua y río, o simplemente irían juntos ellos dos-

-¡¿Nani?!- Tanto peliroja como peliazul se alteraron al escuchar la palabra novios y juntos, empujándose y alejándose exageradamente el uno del otro.

-¿Y que pasa con Juugo?- Totalmente serio.

-¿Él?- Sonrió tranquila. –Él podría llegar perfectamente sólo a este lugar y aunque así no fuese, lo traeríamos, porque este es su lugar-

Por unos minutos el lugar se quedo en silencio, nadie decía nada, hasta que al fin, uno de los anfitriones hablo.

-Bueno, ¿Porque no terminamos de comer y después vemos lo que haremos?- Eva comenzó a servir a todos un poco de lo que fuera que estaba en la mesa, al tiempo que les decía esas palabras.

-Hi Hi, Eva tiene razón- Adán continuo su juego, aunque prefirió irse del lugar, sin decir nada.

El desayuno semi-mañanero termino con algunos en completo silencio, mientras que otros y conversaban amenamente.

Al terminar, tanto Adán como Eva desaparecieron del lugar; Sakura, Naruto y Sai también desaparecieron por algunos momentos, para conversar sobre la situación de la aldea, y la "misión" que los llevaba a estar todos reunidos ahí. Hinata y Kiba, se encontraban en el jardín jugando con Akamaru. Suigetsu había salido un rato a conversar con Juugo, y en cuanto que Karin se quedo por inercia en el salón, junto a Sasuke, ambos en silencio.

-_Estúpido Suigetsu, ya vera de que soy capaz-_ Hace mucho rato Karin estaba bastante enojada, no sabia porque estaba tan molesta con él, o más bien si lo sabia, pero no quería admitirlo, por ello maquinara un plan de venganza. –Nee, Sasuke- Su tono se había endulzado, su plan era simple y consistía en… -¿No te gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo a solas?- Se había arrimado sobre la mesa, gateando sobre ella hasta el pelinegro de forma seductora.

Sasuke estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, odiaba en la situación en la que se encontraba, odiaba quedar como estúpido idiota, y más frente a una chica, pero sobre todo la odiaba a ella. Ayer se planteaba demostrar que ella seguía siendo la misma, pero hoy apenas la vio su postura inquebrantable y varonil se destruyo completamente, para rematar la situación había quedado como un imbecil e incompetente. No se había dado cuenta que estaba solo en el lugar, acompañado por Karin; su mente maquinada una forma de venganza y de demostrarle a Sakura que las cosas seguían igual que siempre, con él como el vengador Sasuke Uchiha y a ella como la niña débil y enamorada de él, ¿Pero como haría posible eso?, es lo que su mente estaba tramando en el mismo momento que Karin le hablaba, sin darse cuenta de su existencia hasta que finalmente llego a la solución y la vio a ella, como una gata, encaramada a la mesa. Al igual que ella, sonreía pícara y perversamente.

La solución que ambos habían encontrado estaba frente a sus ojos.

Entonces ambos se acercaron un poco, hasta que Sasuke la tomo por la cintura, acercando sus labios hasta ella. Ambos se estaban besando, y el deseo de la carne comenzaba a predominar misteriosamente sobre ellos, más no el de los sentimientos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces Tsunade-Sama quiere que los ayude en esto- Caminaban de vuelta al salón.

-Claro, pero no te sientas obligada Sakura-Chan, si tu no quieres, yo puedo intervenir- Cruzo los brazos detrás de su nuca, caminaban por un pasillo abierto al exterior, con pilares que adornaba, miraba de reojo al jardín, donde se encontraban jugando Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru.

-No te preocupes Naruto- Tocando con una de sus manos la espalda del chico; esas palabras iban más que con un solo sentido. –Además, quiero ver cuanto ha cambiado Sasuke-Ku- Estuvo apunto de mencionar su nombre como antes lo recitaba, pero alcanzo a darse cuenta de esto, mordió su labio inferior para detener sus palabras.

-Pero aún así, a nosotros no nos engañas- Sai iba un paso detrás de ellos, pero igual de atento a la conversación.

-Es cierto, cuentas con nosotros Sakura-Chan- Bajando sus brazos y con uno de ellos, abrazando a Sakura y continuando con su andar, siguiendo sus impulsos, como era típico de Naruto.

Estaban apunto de llegar al umbral de la puerta y en el camino se encontraron con Eva y Adán que regresaban de un paseo. Todos iban conversando ahora de su estadía en el lugar, y de lo bien que se la pasaban a pesar de los conflictos de algunos. Ya estaban llegando al salón, cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, Naruto y Sakura permanecían abrazados, y al entrar lo primero que vieron fue una escena de dos personas besándose desinhibidamente, hasta que se sintieron descubiertos.

Inmediatamente Naruto y Sai dejaron de sonreír, el primero abrazando con más fuerza al cuerpo que sostenía sentía cada vez mas frágil. Adán estaba impresionado y Eva sonreía misteriosamente aunque para ignorancia de muchos y por último Sakura…

Por impulso sintieron que debían separarse, aunque más por un deseo de venganza, sintieron que debían continuar apegados.

Justo en ese mismo momento entraban al lugar Suigetsu y Juugo. Quienes no comprendían nada, pero bastaba ver la cercanía entre Karin y Sasuke, y el rostro de los demás para comprender. Suigetsu continuo caminando paso por un lado de ellos, ignorándolos, recogió su espada que reposaba en un rincón de la habitación y se fue del lugar.

Sasuke observo a todos, pero principalmente a alguien. Sentía y su corazón le decía que lo que había hecho y planeaba era un completo error, podía sentir una sensación extraña y dolorosa, pero sin embargo en ella no mostraba nada, ella perfilaba una completa inexpresividad.

Sakura se mostraba completamente taciturna, pero el sabia, lo sentía, y podía verlo no con su Sharingan, sino con los ojos de su corazón, que ella no se encontraba bien. Sasuke finalmente supo que había sido un total y redomado completo idiota.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chan!

Les gusto?, ojala que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado

Lo termine en clase :P

Gracias por leer

Dejen comentarios! ^^

Arigatou!

Y nuevamente, ojala les gustee!!!

Bye Bye!


	6. Preludio

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

-_Pensamientos del personaje-_

_**En la mente del personaje.**_

Disculpe la demora pero estoy en solemnes a full :/

Espero les guste y puedan disfrutar de todo corazón

Gracias por la espera ^^ y presten mucha atención a esté capítulo, porque es uno de los más importantes, si es que no es el más importante de todos. Es la base para que entiendan cosas y además un posible spoiler.

Lean atentamente y comenten porfiis!

Disfruten!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preludio**

Sasuke observo a todos, pero principalmente a alguien. Sentía y su corazón le decía que lo que había hecho y planeaba era un completo error, podía sentir una sensación extraña y dolorosa, pero sin embargo en ella no mostraba nada, ella perfilaba una completa inexpresividad.

Sakura se mostraba completamente taciturna, pero el sabia, lo sentía, y podía verlo no con su Sharingan, sino con los ojos de su corazón, que ella no se encontraba bien. Sasuke finalmente supo que había sido un total y redomado completo idiota.

Quería decir algo, hacer algo, pero simplemente no le salía la voz, estaba paralizado. Karin lo tenía tomado del cuello, y cuando noto que al lugar y situación se incorporaba otra persona, Suigetsu, simplemente tampoco sabía que hacer.

-Sasuke, para esas cosas existen las habitaciones- Eva fue quien tomo la palabra, y orden del lugar. Camino hasta la mesa y saco un racimo de uvas; 5 a 7 segundos después ya todos se encontraban tranquilamente y como si nada hubiera ocurrido en la sala, sin embargo, los "dos tortolos" aún no reaccionaban. Aunque Eva lo tomo para broma y Adán con indiferencia, ambos sentían, para su pesar, la censura indirecta por parte de los demás.

Que estúpidas se vuelven las cosas cuando el amor justifica nuestras acciones solo ante nuestros ojos y no ante los demás.

…

* * *

Ya sin más revuelo el día anterior había por fin pasado, especialmente para algunos.

Ya todos sabían que debían partir, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, por recomendaciones de Adán, era la mejor hora para partir del lugar, y así llegar a tierras Ninjas en una hora prudente y normal. Casi todos se encontraban en la entrada al lugar, donde como siempre, las magnificas y gigantescas puertas se mantenían abiertas.

Kiba jugaba con su perro, Naruto y Hinata estaban cercanos a un pilar, aunque una mantenía silencio, el otro comentaba animado sobre el buen clima y el que podría esperarles. Sai conversaba amenamente con Eva, ignorando total y completamente a Karin, que se encontraba sola recargada en el umbral de las puertas. Sasuke estaba sentado en las escaleras, cerca de Karin, aunque no lo suficiente como para dar pie a una charla.

Pensaba que por fin era la hora de partir de aquel lugar, ya no cabía tiempo para más tonterías, era tiempo de cumplir finalmente su destino y tal vez algún día agregar otras cosas a su vida. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para descansar, aunque por la noche no permaneció tan dormido como se esperaba, y a medias había descubierto muchas cosas…

**Flash-Back**

**Era de "noche" y otra vez no era lo único que volvía a suceder, la curiosidad de algunos aún no se acababa**.

**No dejaba de pensar que desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, las puertas y todo siempre habían permanecido a disposición de todos; les enseñaron el lugar para que se sintieran como en su hogar; les enseñaron absolutamente todo, todo el lugar Este, el lugar del Sol…** **No habían conocido absolutamente nada del lado de la Luna, porque nada de eso les mostraron; el pasillo que llevaba aquel lugar nunca estuvo privado de entrada, pero los habitantes natos del lugar jamás se los habían mostrado, siempre que salían a pasear, los guiaban hacia el Este… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué había o escondían en ese lugar?. Siempre, desde que llego le llamo la atención, desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, y después vio a una mariposa dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, desde que noto que todo el pasillo Oeste era obscuro, pero al final habían destellos de luz, desde que noto las ventanas cerradas que privaban de la visión de aquel lugar, y por último, desde que vio que ella venía de aquel lugar desconocido la noche anterior. Sabía que no escondía nada malo, pero estaba completamente seguro que era más que un simple lugar, y él lo descubriría.**

**Salio del la habitación en la que descansaban Naruto y él; como buen Ninja, ni siquiera fue escuchado o hubo atisbo de ser detectado. Ya se encontraba en el centro del palacio. Se relajo un poco ya que se sentía tenso, entonces llevo su vista al centro del lugar, al cual, la primera vez que entro vio un pequeño jardín el que era iluminado por la luz dorada que se colaba desde del cielo; ahora algunas flores estaban cerradas, otras abiertas increíblemente hermosas, y algunas que no destacaban tanto con la luz solar, ahora florecían increíblemente bonitas; eran iluminadas por la luz plateada, algo que la noche anterior no había notado.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de alguien en la oscuridad se había pronunciado sin él haber notado antes su presencia. **

**Guardo silencio, decidió no responder, no sabia como justificar sus impulsos ante una persona que ni siquiera terminaba de conocer, y sabia que talvez nunca tendría el tiempo suficiente.**

**-Vaya, Sasuke, veo que no tienes muchos ánimos de responder- Salio de las sombras de la noche, hasta llegar frente al apelado. –Bueno ahora será mejor que regreses a dormir mañana partirán y no tendrán descansos solo hasta Dios sabe cuando- Posando una mano en su hombro.**

**-No tengo sueño, gracias- Retirando la mano de quien estaba frente a él, con la clara intención de seguir con su camino, el que pretendía llegar a su fin desde que se levanto, el motivo de su curiosidad.**

**Fin Flash-Back**

-Bueno bueno bueno, por fin están todos reunidos- Adán venia de dentro del palacio, pasando por un lado de Sasuke, como si nada pasara.

-Aún falta Juugo- Karin pregunto de forma aburrida.

-Querida Karin- Posando su mano sobre su cabeza. –Deja de comportarte como una niña- Lo dijo como si un padre le hablara a una de sus hijas, a lo que Karin reacciono sorpresivamente, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Sasuke noto que de la impresión Karin se había casi paralizado, sonrió para sí.

**Flash-Back**

**En un parpadeo, fue tan solo en un parpadeo, quizás menos, sí, ni siquiera existía factor que calculará su velocidad. Estaba paralizado, su respiración estaba detenida, casi ahogada; ahora que recordaba bien, y gracias a su Sharingan, pudo hacer un recuento de escenas. En el momento en que el Uchiha pretendía pasar de largo por su lado, Adán con tan solo dos de sus dedos toco su corazón, haciendo frecuencia en toda su alma e interviniendo en su chakra. Y el Uchiha, que por reflejo inconsciente, como todos los tenemos, activo su Sharingan, más no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para detenerlo, o más bien aunque hubiera podido ver antes, no tendía la velocidad ni experiencia necesaria. En ese momento recordó que el primer día que llegaron a aquel lugar les comentaron que Naruto y Adán tuvieron una batalla, concluyendo con la derrota del rubio, cayendo recién en la cuenta de en que nivel se podría encontrar Naruto como para poder tener un batalla con ese tipo. -**_**¿Qué demonios he estado haciendo?- **_**Más que dudoso, se pregunto molesto consigo mismo.**

**-No es que has hecho, mas bien no te has dado cuenta- Otra vez poso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro, aunque ahora en el izquierdo. **

**-¡¿?!-No pudo disimular su asombro, es cierto, Adán le había leído los pensamientos. Al sentir la mano de Adán en su hombro sentía como poco a poco su respiración se iba regularizando y recuperaba la movilidad y autoridad sobre su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus manos, mientra comenzaba a toser vomitando un poco de sangre. **

**-No te preocupes, suele suceder- A un lado del pelinegro, sin inmutarse.**

**Sasuke lo miró entre molesto y sorprendido. -¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**Suspiro. –Veras Sasuke- Odiaba contar historias, para esas cosas estaba Eva. -¿Ya viste la estructura física de este lugar?, es hermosa, ¿No lo crees así?-**

**Ahora lo miraba aun más molesto. –Si lo único que quieres es burlarte de mí, será mejor que te detengas- En tono amenazador, comenzando a ponerse de pie lentamente.**

**Otra vez suspiro. –Típico de los Uchiha, tienen el orgullo por sobre todas las cosas, no saben divertirse un poco y a pesar de ser bastante inteligentes, son bastante seguros de la primera impresión de algo, sin dar oportunidad a otras cosas- Lo miraba sonriente, mientras Sasuke no comprendía de que hablaba. –Simplemente no saben jugar- Encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-¿Quién eres tú para hablar así sobre mi clan?- Ya estaba llegando al colmo, se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano el hilo de sangre que mercaba un lado de su boca.**

**-¿Yo?, absolutamente nadie, al igual que todos, la diferencia es, que tengo bastantes más años que tu y todos los que ahora viven en la tierra- Diciendo esto con mucho humor. –Por ello además, tengo acceso a toda la información, no por nada de aquí estas a un paso de Dios y del cielo-**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

-Y con respecto a tu pregunta, Juugo está bien, el se queda con nosotros-

-¿¡Nani?!- Suigetsu y Karin preguntaron al unísono, Sasuke se dedicaba a escuchar.

-No hay mejor lugar para él, aquí el puede descansar y ser libre de su posesión, donde su espíritu esta estable; esté es el lugar de Juugo- Alejándose de Karin

**Flash-Back**

**-Ya basta de estupideces, se han pasado diciendo inconsecuencias- La rabia se notaba arrastrada en su garganta, le molestaba todo lo que salía de sus parámetros y mucho más lo que no lograba comprender.**

**-Deja de ser tan escéptico Sasuke, puede ser que algún día descubras a un ángel- Esto lo dijo más serió. –Déjame contarte un historia-**

**Sasuke lo miro en silencio, al parecer escucharía tranquilo por algún momento, las casi ultimas palabras que Adán había dicho, inconscientemente produjeron un efecto apaciguador en el.**

**-Es cierto que has visto la estructura física de este lugar, completamente equilibrada, pero ¿Te has detenido a observar la espiritual de aquí?- Lo ayudo a caminar, ya que sabia que le costaría por algunos minutos. Iban en dirección al salón donde siempre comían.**

**Fin-Flash-back**

Guardaron silencio al ver que su jefe no decía nada.

-Entonces solo falta una persona- Esta vez fue la voz de Sasuke la que entro en cuestión.

-Ya estoy aquí- Parada detrás de él. –Vamos- Paso por el lado de Sasuke, hasta llegar a Adán que ahora se encontraba entre Sai y Eva.

Sasuke la observo atentamente, sus movimientos eran delicados, silenciosos y femeninos; ya no llevaba las ropas de antes, iba vestida muy parecida a Hinata, aunque con algunas variaciones. Llevaba un kimono sencillo color blanco puro, aunque mucho más corto que los normales, llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos donde se cerraba de su lado derecho, y en ambos lados tenia dos cortes para permitirle una mayor y cómoda movilidad a la hora de saltar, tales cortes daban vista a que bajo el kimono traía sus antiguos shorts negros, que a pesar de ser cortos llegaba un poco más abajo del kimono. Era de mangas largas y un poco anchas, pero debido a las circunstancias Sakura decidió arremangarlo hasta arriba de sus codos, donde un poco más sobre ellos, daban comienzo sus guantes negros que terminaban en sus manos hasta la mitad de sus dedos, como los anteriores. Para sujetar el kimono, sobre el, en su cintura llevaba un delgada y fina tela color rosa pálido, que en el lado donde se cerraba el vestido, gracias a la tela, hacia un pequeño moño y lo que sobraba de ella, dos tiras, llegaban hasta poco más arriba de su rodilla. El kimono tenia un escote, aunque bajo de el se veía que traía puesta un top negro, sin mangas que ni tocaba sus hombros rodeando su pecho y espalda. Traía las misma sandalias que esos días y su pelo lo usaba suelto. Otra vez estaba embobado.

-¡He Sasuke!- Frente a él Naruto tratado de traerlo a la realidad. -Ya ven- Riéndose divertido al notar el motivo del absorto de su amigo.

-Hmp- No dijo nada, ya que era solo Naruto quien había notado eso, y sabia que si se ponía a discutir ahora, Naruto comenzaría a molestarlo.

Ahora, según las indicaciones de Eva y Adán, y después de una emotiva y alegre despedida, se encontraba quienes debían partir, sobre la laguna del lado de la luna. Por primera vez se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha estaban en contacto con el lado Oeste, aunque no lo suficiente, solo el comienzo de la laguna que estaba en la entrada, completándose y terminaba en los territorios profundos del Oeste, donde jamás había llegado los visitantes.

-Bien, tenemos que tomarnos de las manos- Sakura era quien daba las indicaciones en ese momento, mientras que la pareja de moradores los observaba atentos.

Sakura estaba al principio, y Sasuke al final de la ronda, por ello fue inevitable que se tomaran de las manos, aunque dudoso, ella misteriosamente le sonrió.

-Ahora, relajen su chakra- Comenzaba a anochecer, y en el centro de ellos se veía el reflejo del sol, más sobre ellos estaba puesta la luna. –Dejen de usar el chakra para caminar, cierren sus ojos- Sintieron como se iban hundiendo lentamente en el agua, Sasuke sintió el agradable calor solar alrededor y dentro suyo, abrió los ojo y vio como ya estaban dentro del agua pero se movía rápidamente hacia arriba, podían respirar sin dificultad gracias a ello, y tono estaba en una tenue luz blanca; entonces miro al cielo y vio como se empezaban a alejarse de la luz de la luna; no supo porque, pero sintió su corazón abatido y una angustia que pasaba por su garganta, comenzaban a alejarse de la luna, entonces miró a Sakura y noto que ella lo observa, le sonrío, y aunque no pudo escuchar, leyó de sus labios. –Tranquilo Sasuke-Kun, es el crepúsculo- Apretaron ambos sus manos.

-_Es el atardecer_- Vio como ella cerraba sus ojos, sintió una conmoción un presentimiento, el corazón se le removía porque inconscientemente presentía su alma y corazón que eso era el preludio de algo… No quiso cerrar sus ojos, al contrario, incluso activo su Sharingan, sentía la necesidad de recordar y guardar cada detalle de ella, su pelo largo y rosado que se removía con el movimiento rápido de descenso, su tez blanca y tersa, sus labios, su cuello, sus manos, su cuerpo, sólo le faltaban sus verdes ojos jade, no podía pedirle que los abriera, así que los cerro para intentar recordarlos. –_El atardecer-_ y sus recuerdos de la noche continuaron.

**Flash-Back**

**Sasuke no tuvo respuesta a la pregunta. Adán lo ayudo a sentarse en un sitial bastante cómodo y largo para reposar todo el cuerpo. Como recordaba Sasuke, las ventanas que daban al lado de la luna por las noches permanecían abiertas y las del sol ahora cerradas**.

**-Como puedes ver, ahora estas ventanas permanecen abiertas- Indicando con su mano al lugar. –Y en el día las del sol, pero habrá un momento en que ambas estén abiertas para que la luz del sol y la luna se encuentren ambos- Camino un poco por la habitación.** **–Y hace mucho tiempo, ellos estuvieron juntos, enamorados perdidamente el uno del otro, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que incluso Eva y yo existiéramos, una de las primeras creaciones de Dios, fueron la luna y el sol, la primera pareja y demostración de amor en la tierra- Miro a través de las ventanas del sol, para después girarse a Sasuke. -Su amor era tan puro como libre y apasionado; viendo esto Dios, considero que para llenar de vitalidad este mundo necesitaba del amor de ellos para ayudar y estimular a quienes fueran naciendo y viviendo cada día-** **Se acerco a Sasuke, tomando asiento frente a el, tratando de advertir alguna reacción y notando como poco a poco prestaba más y mas atención, aunque sabia que aún se mantenía renuente a las historias, decidió continuar. –Entonces, Dios tomo la siguiente decisión: para mantener un equilibrio en este mundo y la esperanza del amor, tanto en la luz como en la obscuridad, día y noche, habría que existir un vestigio de esperanza y amor para que existiera la fe y el equilibrio, un vestigio de ello, para iluminar el día y la noche; ambos tendrían que ser separados- Guardo un poco de silencio, noto que en ese momento Sasuke observaba por la ventana a la Luna, Adán sonrío para si y continuo. –El que dos seres que se amaban profundamente tuviesen que ser separados, más que un sacrificio era un condena eternamente dolorosa, el ser separados y permanecer así por siempre, sin poder verse e intentado alcanzarse se convirtió en dolor infinito; sin embargo así estaba decidido- Se levanto por un vaso de agua y regreso. –Cada uno tenía su propio brillo, la Luna iluminaria las noches frías y calientes, ayudaría y guiaría los enamorados; y el sol proporcionaría calor al ser humano, asiéndolas felices con su sola presencia y otorgándoles esperanza para cada nuevo día**. **Pero aun así eso no basto, porque la Luna poco a poco fue entristeciendo mucho más, volviéndose triste y solitaria, el Sol trato de ser fuerte y fingir bienestar, pero al saber de la tristeza de la Luna le pidió a Dios que ayudará a luna y Dios escuchando las suplicas y ****compadeciéndose de ella, le obsequió millones de estrellas- Ahora Sasuke** **giro su rostro hacia las cerradas ventanas del sol, escuchaba atento. –Aún con todo esto no perdían su amor ni la esperanza de volver a verse, aunque eso fuese imposible, entonces otra vez Dios viendo el sufrimiento de esto dos seres decidió otorgarles 2 regalos, todos los amaneceres, cuando la Luna se esta yendo y el sol esta llegando pueden verse por algunos segundos, al igual que en el atardecer; y el segundo regalo, creo los eclipses para que por algunos minutos puedan volver a estar juntos y amarse como antes lo hacían, volviendo a ser uno, juntos y libres como antes lo fueron- Adán miraba atento a Sasuke. –Este mundo necesita un equilibrio, y muchas veces tenemos que sacrificarnos bastante por todos y en especial por quien amamos- Cargo su rostro en el dorso de su mano.**

**-¿A que viene este relato cursi?- A pesar de haber sentido que el relato calo sus huesos, no concebía el sentido de que se lo relataran, lo encontraba algo innecesario.**

**Adán sonrió y esta vez no lo disimulo. –El equilibrio, el esfuerzo, el poder, nuestras ideas y conocimientos, el brillo de cada uno, todo; considerándolo como nuestro chakra, provienen de una fuente de energía, y no existe fuente más potente que el amor, porque ese habré paso a todas las emociones e impulsos posibles, a la energía- Paso de largo los comentarios de Sasuke. –Este lugar, es el único en el cual los podrás ver reunidos, naturalmente a la Luna y el Sol, y donde mayor se concentra la energía al estar juntos; si bien mi poder es bastante alto en comparación al tuyo y al de Naruto, hace un rato, cuando estábamos en el pasillo hice dos cosas, te paralice y toque tu corazón, te abrí ese portal tal cual como lo hice con Naruto cuando llego la primera vez y es para liberar tu chakra interior, la fuente de energía que hay en cada uno y en este caso la que sucede en ti, por eso es probable que tus poderes ahora se vean aumentados- Ahora si había llamado bastante la atención de Sasuke. –Pero ten claro algo, el destino de ellos fue estar separados, no puedes acercarte a la Luna, porque estas en el Sol, que representa todo hasta lo que ahora sabias-**

**-¿Y la Luna?-**

**-La luna representa tu interior, lo que no sabias hasta ahora- Hizo un movimiento de manos provocando que las cortinas de las ventanas del sol se removieran, eran cerca de las 5:30 de la mañana. –No puedes acercarte a ella, independiente que la conozcas, si no tienes un equilibrio de ambos, entiéndelo como el Ying y el Yang-**

**La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke daba a interpretar la pregunta del como realizarlo.**

**-Llegara el momento en que tu mismo te puedas responder y lo entiendas, pero para eso- Hizo una pausa. -Debes renacer-**

**Entonces justo en ese momento las ventanas del sol se abrieron fuertemente dando paso a la luz dorada que presurosa y ansiosamente intentaba tocar la luz plateada. Entro una ráfaga de viento por ambos lados, brillaban y ambos danzaban el uno alrededor del otro, como si fueran una pareja feliz, como si se re-encontraran después de mucho tiempo y cada mañana y atardecer, ahora renacen-**

**Era el preludio de un destino, de un renacer y un adiós.**

* * *

Chan!

Cortito, pero que les pareció?

Gracias por la espera y bueno con referente a la luna y el sol, esa historia si existe aunque la adapte y arregle para el sentido del Fic, por eso les recuerdo que al comenzar este Fic anuncie que me basaba en algunas cosas bíblicas y religiosas para ciertos sucesos.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y nuevamente gracias por la espera.

Disculpen la demora

Dejen sus comentarios!!!

Sayonara!


	7. Risas y Sonrisas

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

_-Pensamientos del personaje-_

_**En la mente los recuerdos del personaje.**_

* * *

**Risas y Sonrisas**

**-Llegara el momento en que tu mismo te puedas responder y lo entiendas, pero para eso- Hizo una pausa. -Debes renacer-**

**Entonces justo en ese momento las ventanas del sol se abrieron fuertemente dando paso a la luz dorada que presurosa y ansiosamente intentaba tocar la luz plateada. Entro una ráfaga de viento por ambos lados, brillaban y ambos danzaban el uno alrededor del otro, como si fueran una pareja feliz, como si se re-encontraran después de mucho tiempo y cada mañana y atardecer, ahora renacen-**

**Era el preludio de un destino, de un renacer y un adiós.**

* * *

-Hemos llegado- La primera en hablar y en abrir sus ojos fue la pelirosa.

No se dieron cuenta cuando sus pies estaban tocando tierra, fueron tan solo unos segundos en donde sintieron una ráfaga, el agua y después el olor a pasto mojado, por lo que poco a poco, cada uno fue abriendo sus ojos.

Era el amanecer, en el lugar quedaban rastros de la neblina mañanera que humedecía el pasto y helaba el ambiente. Se encontraban en el bosque.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente ahora?- Algo escéptica, la segunda en hablar fue Karin, no quería quedar como "segundona" cerca de la pelirosa y para ella la Hyuga no implica un peligro al liderazgo entre las féminas.

-En el bosque- Naruto siempre con sus respuestas tan…

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan espontáneo?- Él solo sonrío, para ella ese chico era un idiota y no sabía que realmente hacía él allí, de hecho que hacían todos esos ahí, hasta ahora no había visto que ninguno fuera de utilidad, a excepción del que parecía mimo, que los guío para buscar a la susodicha ninja medico.

-Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder- Sai tomo asiento en el suelo frente a una roca.

-¿Nani?- Mientras los demás observaban el lugar o reposaban de un cansancio injustificado

-Sucede que cuando vienes de allá, el lugar donde llegaras es al azar- Sobre la roca desenrollaba 2 pergaminos, uno era un mapa y en el otro información proporcionada por la Hokage.

La pelirosa no quería perder el tiempo, no podía, la más tenía que ser lo más eficiente posible, no podía dar paso a distracciones emocionales como el hecho de volver a ver a Sasuke, no podía. –Nos encontramos…-Cerro los ojos. –Exactamente…- Olfateo. -Entre los limites del país de la hoja y el país del té-

-¿Acabas de ...- Sin terminar su oración, por la duda, no creía lo que la pelirosa hacía.

Sasuke observo el lugar, se encontraba de espaldas a los demás tratando de trazar en su cabeza el mapa mental memorizado, ubicándolos y decidiendo que rumbo debían tomar, pero antes tenía que obtener la información que manejaban los de Konoha respecto a Danzo. Iba a hablar, era hora de ponerse en acción.

-Es hora de ponernos en acción- Sakura le robo la palabra. –Sai, ¿Cuál es la información que manejas?-

Obscura y lentamente el Uchiha se volteaba a observarlos

-La información es la siguiente- Tomo el pergamino que contenía la información, y mientras hablaba lo rompía. –De los AMBU que formaban parte del grupo de Danzo y entre los documentos encontrados en sus pertenecías, se descubrió que tenía pensado hacer un viaje al país de los pajaros, al parecer tiene algún conocido en esos lugares, sin embargo no hay certeza de que aún permanezca allí- Termino de decir mientras el papel se disolvía convirtiéndose en tinta.

-Mmm…- Pensaba con un dedo sobre su mejilla. Se acercaba al mapa. –Bueno, lo mejor sería ir por-

-Detente ahí-

Ella estaba de cuclillas indicando en el mapa, pero detrás de ella podía percibir un gran aura obscura, sabía a quien pertenecía, rio por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie y verlo a la cara.

Lo miraba inocentemente.

Él estaba harto.

-No puedes decidir por ti el camino-

-Somos un equipo-

-Equipo que fue conformado para respaldarme-

-No es solo eso, el objetivo de la misión pertenece a Konoha-

-Konoha solo quiere liberarse de él, por lo que esto es solo una formalidad-

Los demás se mantenían al margen, las palabras de ambos eran rápidas y sin dudas. La distancia disminuía.

-Formalidad necesaria y que debes respetar, ordenadas por la Hokage-

-Formalidades hechas para hacernos el trabajo más fácil, tanto para mi como para la incompetente de la Hokage- Esto ultimo lo dijo inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia ella, quería hacerla sentir pequeña.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Tsunade-Sama- Se acerco más y afilo su mirada, aquella a quien habían insultado fue su querida Sensei.

No estaba para nada intimidada. Él sonrío con su típica expresión.

Las miradas de ambos estaban conectadas, podría incluso llegar hasta leerlo lo que decía cada uno, pero el ya no iba a caer en sus sucios juegos, se encontraban en territorio neutro, fuera de todo ese ambiente que anestesiaba los sentidos y esa charlatanería de equilibrio espiritual, como decía Adán, se acabaron los juegos.

-Yo estoy al mando, tú solo limítate a obedecerme- Pasando junto a ella y acercándose al mapa. –Tsunade me puso a cargo-

Si el hubiera continuado observando sus ojos, talvez había visto algo más detrás de la fachada de inocencia y diversión, habría notado que aún permanecía ese brillo cada vez que él la miraba o dirigía la palabra, pero decidió romper el contacto así que había perdido la oportunidad de notar aquello.

Esta bien, por aquella ocasión cedería, no quería perder el tiempo.

-Que quede claro que esto lo hago por ordenes de Tsunade-Sama-

Sonrío para sí. Se giro siguiendo los pasos del pelinegro, observándolo de espaldas cuando el comenzaba a planear con Sai que camino debían tomar, ella sonreía, se acerco y ubico junto a él, sonreía.

_-¿y a esta que le pasa?, sonríe a cada rato, además…_ Oye tú, explícame una cosa, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que estamos en el sonido?- Recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. -A mi me parece más el país de la niebla-

-No puedo creer que seas tan básica- Y ahí estaba Suigetsu, la primera palabra que le dirigía a Karin después de mucho tiempo y con desdén.

-No te metas serrucho- Acercándose a Sasuke y poniendo una mano en su hombre. –Sasuke, estas seguro que debemos confiar, ella lo único que hizo fue olfatear-

Sasuke no pudo ver las acciones de Sakura cuando ella dijo donde se encontraban, por lo que le extrañaba lo que decía la pelirroja, no podía ser cierto que se estuviera basando solo porque olfateo, miraba a Sakura esperando una respuesta, ella le devolvía la mirada tranquilamente… -¿Es una broma?-

-No-

-Mmm yo no veo por que desconfiar- Kiba estaba para respaldo y lo sabía, pero también no creía malo dar su opinión y menos si para rastrear se basaban, de hecho el siempre usaba su olfato para eso.

-Etto… ¿Naruto-Kun?- Hinata realmente no sabía que pensar, así que le pregunto al más cercano.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, aunque ella porque el la arrastro hasta el suelo, ella tenía una postura de digna señorita perteneciente a un clan, completamente ordenada, sentada sobre sus piernas y con la espalda recta, él se estiro en el suelo y sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de su espalda. Le hablo de forma tranquila. –Sólo escucha y observa-

Volviendo al universo imposible de esos tres. –Ves Sasuke, yo te dije que no podíamos confiar-

-¿Estas diciendo que localizaste nuestra ubicación solo por olfatear? y peor aún, ¿Querías decidir por dónde irnos?- Volvía a estar de pie, y detrás de él Karin.

-¿Cuán escépticos pueden ser?- Ella ya se estaba aburriendo de ese par, así que también se puso de pie. Sai solo contemplaba la situación, mientras dibujaba sonriente.

-¿Cuán loca puedes estar tu?- Arrimándose al brazo de Sasuke.

Ese tipo de palabras le sonaban a Adan y sus cosas raras, por que todo lo plantean de esa forma. Sasuke trataba de razonar.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan hueca por favor?- Ahora fue Sakura.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser un bicho raro y molest- Interrumpida.

-¿Quieres callarte Karin?- Alzo la voz y después dirigió su mirada otra vez a Sakura. –Y tu, explícate ahora- Había tratado de razonar, por Kami que lo había intentado, pero con esas dos ahí realmente no había podido, quería silencio y una explicación.

Karin quedo petrificada y de inmediato soltó el brazo de Sasuke alejándose un poco y misteriosamente su instinto le decía que fuera junto a Suigetsu, pero eso jamás lo haría, aunque su cuerpo entero se lo pidiera, nunca.

Por otro lado Sakura solo se dispuso a hablar. –Es simple, cuando pasas mucho tiempo en el Edén, logras diferenciar los vientos, y aquí, tienen aroma suave y tranquilizante, pero de cierta forma concentrado, despeja los pulmones y hace que tu boca produzca solo un poco más de saliva, eso es Té, te verde y la única región donde se produce es aquí, el país del té- Se acerco y poso su mano sobre el corazón de Sasuke. –Supongo que Adán-san ya te enseño la diferencia entre lo que vez y lo que no- Movió un poco sus dedos, para llegar donde la noche anterior tocaron a Adán.

Presurosamente el quito la mano de ella, pero la retuvo y le dijo. –Deja de jugar- No dudaba de sus palabras, si no de el hecho que ella todo lo volvía más complicado, porque espero hasta el final para dar su explicación. –No tenemos tiempo para esto y la captura de Danzo es inminente-

El no la soltó. –No estoy jugando Sasuke, esta misión, no debe tomar mucho tiempo, en 3 semanas acabara- dijo lo último tironeando levemente su brazo para liberarse.

Delicadamente se soltó y alejo su brazo de él, casi como una caricia, eso hizo que su corazón latiera tristemente y un pequeño dolor en su pecho naciera, se dio vuelta para verla alejarse, se veía tan frágil, pero con un toque juguetón y pequeña malicia que hasta ahora lo molestaba, aunque también lo invitaba a acercarse más, pero sin darse cuenta ella siempre se alejaba. No sabía por que, pero las palabras de Adán hacían eco en su cabeza.

_**–Pero ten claro algo, el destino de ellos fue estar separados…-**_

Finalmente decidieron partir, si se encontraban en el país del Té y debían ir al de la Lluvia lo más óptimo sería primero cruzar el mar y después atravesar el país del viento, definitivamente era lo más rápido, así que ahora se encontraban camino a alguna ciudad cercana a algún puerto, para que antes puedan provicionarse y abordar algún barco que los lleve hasta el otro extremo.

Según cálculos, por lo menos han traspasado ¾ del bosque, ya estaba llegando el atardecer, así que decidieron acampar.

-Naruto y yo iremos a asegurar el lugar para no ser detectados, ustedes armen el campamento- Indicando al resto de los hombres. –Y ustedes- Dirigiéndose a las mujeres. -Busquen algo que pueda alimentarnos o cocinen algo- Dándose media vuelta junto a Naruto, a punto de partir...

… pero algo lo detuvo.

Llevo una de sus manos a su nuca, y giraba manteniéndose sobre su eje, su aura reflejaba enojo y sus ojos estaban más obscurecido, mirando al suelo y luego a ella... sí, ella. Ahí estaba con su sonrisa y mirada de inocencia mientras una de sus manos las movía haciendo saltar otras cuantas de esas… pequeño demonio, sí.. ese pequeño demonio molesto se había atrevido a lanzarle una piedra cuando el estaba desprevenido. Jugaba y jugaba sucio ¿Qué tenía que decir a su defensa?.

-Por Kami Sasuke- Se burlaba de él. -¡Que machista eres!- ¿Y ahora tenía la osadía de catalogarlo como machista? Sucia sabandija. Apretó su mandíbula y el cabello que se encontraba en su nuca, volvió a mirar al suelo, tratando de contenerse y ahí vio el arma homicida que ella había utilizado, una pequeña y diminuta piedrecilla que de seguro estuvo cargada con chakra.

-Mira SAKURA- Bajando su brazo y llevándolo al puente de su nariz. –Si quieres salir a verificar, házlo, pero n-

-O.K- Y salió rauda y veloz perdiéndose entre los árboles y dejando a Sasuke a mitad de palabra.

-PFF-

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-

Aguantando su risa que en cualquier momento explotaría, Naruto partió de inmediato a realizar su tarea, dejando por ultimo a Sasuke, mientras por fin podía reír y su risa se escuchaba como eco por el bosque y en los oídos del Uchiha.

_-Esta me las va a pagar-_

Mientras veía como todos se iban a realizar sus tareas, en silencio Sai comenzaba a pintar un cuadro, delineaba su centro, sus ramas, su borde; era un árbol y hacia destacar sus colores, cada hoja para el era especial; un árbol de cerezo. Pero con más esfuerzo, trataba de conseguir el efecto de la luz, quería que transmitiera la sensación de ser casi iluminado, era la luz de la luna.

_-Si aquellos cerezos volvieran a brillar esto no sería una ilusión...-_ Sonreía

**Flash-Back**

**Algo le incomodaba, sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía que averiguarlo. Él era el as de las sonrisas y sabía que las mostradas por ellos ocultaban algo.**

**Estuvo mucho tiempo estudiando el lugar y sabía que ellos no dormían, si descasaban, a las 3am era la única hora en la que podía moverse sin ser detectado, para ser más especifico 5 minutos antes y después, por lo que tenía 10 minutos.**

**Estaba de lado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su reloj mental marcaba las 2:54, 5 segundos, quedaba poco, 4 cambio de postura boca arriba, 3 aspiro, 2 abrió cansinamente sus párpados, 1 exhaló, 0 ya estaba de pié.**

**2:55**

**Debía ser rápido, tenía que ser lo, ya se encontraba en el centro del lugar observo por unos segundos las flores iluminadas por la luna y tomo dirección hacia el comedor, como sabía a esa hora los ventanales de oeste se encontraban abiertos.**

**La vio entrar como una gacela, delicada y femenina, cuidadosamente recogió una manzana del frutero y la llevo a su boca, acariciándola con sus labios hasta morderla, la comía con mucha calma y placer, sus ojos brillaban.**

**Sentía como los latidos de su corazón hacían el tic y tac de un reloj, pero aunque se le acabará la vida ahí, moriría feliz por poder haberla visto así de felíz. Él casi no respiraba**

**Ella termino su manzana dejando los restos en un plato vació.**

**3:00**

**La vio irse por la misma ventana dónde entro, dejando algunos rastros de agua y pétalos de cerezo.**

**Espero hasta que no hubiera presencia de ella y se dirigió nuevamente al centro.**

**3:02**

**Ya no había más tiempo, cuanto antes debía tomar el pasillo Oeste.**

**3:03**

**Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el pasillo era practicamente interminable y te perdías en la obscuridad hasta llegar casi al final donde la luz cegaba.**

**Inconscientemente**** su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba**

**Se sintió chocar con seda, eran unas especies de cortinas que se movían por el viento, las tanteaba y removía con sus manos, para hacer mas fácil el paso, no quería romper nada y por fin llego a la última, la cual con más ganas y desespero corrió y atravesó.**

**Sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz de la luna y al miso tiempo a la verdad.**

**3:05**

**-No deberías estar aquí- Atrás de él escucho la voz de Adán, estaba serio, parecía molesto.**

**Negaba con la cabeza. Quién alguna vez no mostró emoción, sentía que comenzaba a colapsar, esto no debía pasar, que estaba pasando -¡¿Por qué?- Sonreía, pero su voz estaba quebrada. Empezaba a reír y lentamente se acercaba hasta quedar de rodillas. Trataba de aguantar la risa, mientras algo que el jamás conoció de si mismo brotaba de sus ojos y comenzaba a mojar su rostro y humedecer el suelo. Esa risa se convirtió en un grito y lo mojada y húmedo en un llanto desesperado.**

* * *

Para todos quienes lee o han leído mis historias, pido disculpas por haber abandonado el escribir, no tengo más excusa que la poca inspiración y el tiempo.

Haré lo posible por compensar mi falta.

Gracias.


	8. Una chica como Tú

**Flash-Back**

-lo que esta diciendo el personaje-

_-Pensamientos del personaje-_

_**En la mente los recuerdos del personaje.**_

**Recomendación:** La escena que comienza con "_I've never …", _y todo lo que sigue, les sugiero que la lean, escuchando la canción A Girl Like You Before, de Edwin Collins, ya que la realice mientras escuchaba esa canción. La letra de la canción esta integrada con relación en las escenas.

**Advertencia: **Hace mucho no creo una escena lemon (no es que fuera muy buena, pero pongo mucho esfuerzo, créanme xD) y ahora hay una escena Lemon.

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a una pareja, (después entenderán porque :3 )

Cortito, pero deseo disfruten :)

* * *

**Una chica como tu**

**3:05**

**-No deberías estar aquí- Atrás de él escucho la voz de Adán, estaba serio, parecía molesto.**

**Negaba con la cabeza. Quién alguna vez no mostró emoción, sentía que comenzaba a colapsar, esto no debía pasar, que estaba pasando -¡¿Por qué?- Sonreía, pero su voz estaba quebrada. Empezaba a reír y lentamente se acercaba hasta quedar de rodillas. Trataba de aguantar la risa, mientras algo que el jamás conoció de si mismo brotaba de sus ojos y comenzaba a mojar su rostro y humedecer el suelo. Esa risa se convirtió en un grito y lo mojada y húmedo en un llanto desesperado.**

* * *

-Ah..- Suspiraba, al fin habían llegado al puerto. -Ne... ¿Y ahora que?-

Sin especificar a quien, hizo una pregunta sin pensar lo obvio de la respuesta, pero peor aún, sin considerar que 2 personas estaban muy susceptibles a quien el cargo de líder "quien toma las decisiones" implicaba.

Dos miradas furtivas.

-Usuratonkachi-

-Naruto Baka-

Suigetsu y Sasuke buscarían que barco los podía llevar hasta el otro continente y averiguar cuanto tardarían, los demás debían dividirse en traer víveres y otras cosas necesarias para el viaje. Esto era obvio porque las instrucciones, después de una larga discusión entre pelinegro y pelirosa, dio como resultado eso.

Sakura no confiaba en la capacidad de Sasuke para traer todas las cosas necesarias, sabía que el se reduciria en lo básico, pero tenía ella tenía el leve presentimiento de que esto traería otras sorpresas.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba indiferente a quien hiciera que, sólo quería hacer de esto lo más efectivo posible, y no es que hubiera olvidado la actitud de Sakura, ni sus aparentes secretos, pero primero estaba lo primero, tarde o temprano estaría ella de nuevo en la palma de su mano y la verdad saldría a la luz y por su puesto, ella no podría escapar, eso creía.

Ambos sabían a la perfección que Naruto olvidaría, apenas llegaran, las instrucciones dadas, pero ilusamente consideraron el hecho de que eso tal vez no sería así.

-Etto.. Naruto-Kun- Hinata amablemente se acerco a recordarle las instrucciones, que bien sabía eran difíciles de recordar, de hecho para todos fue difícil, porque tan sólo recordarlo, le daba dolor de cabeza rememorando la pelea entre esos dos, que se gritaban que hacer mientras los demás descifraban como seguiría el plan.

**-¡¿A caso eres Idiota?-**

**Ay Dios.. Era la décimo quinta pelea en el campamento y todo en la misma noche.**

**-Tú eres la idiota que se cruza por mi camino -**

**-¿Yo? Grandísimo imbécil, mira como me dejaste- Extendiendo sus brazos a su lado, acentuando así toda su ropa ahora mojada. -¡No te rías IDIOTA!-**

**Si, le causaba gracia la escena frente a él, debía confesar que fue un grandioso accidente, muchas gracias Naruto. **

**-Sa-Sakura-Chan fue m- Trataba de interferir, sentía que en cierta parte, era su culpa.**

**-TU CALLATE NARUTO- El rubio se había vuelto de piedra.**

**Habían trasladado el campamento cerca del río, después de discutir con Sakura que lo mejor sería el rió ya que los conduciría camino al mar y eso conllevaba un puerto, todo mucho más rápido que ir por el bosque, cosa que ella defendía, porque era lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos, finalmente se decidió por votación. Ya estaban ahí, pero…**

**-Bueno... bueno, No seas molesta SA-KU-RA, simplemente te diste un baño-**

**-Escúchame bien "MR. Vengador"- Lo decía con burla. -Esto es tú culpa y no me vengas con que tome un baño- Soltaba su cabello e intentaba secarlo estrujándolo mientras discutía.**

**Para él parecía un conejito mojado, enojado y gritando. Sonreía disimuladamente. Pero también sabía que no quería que nadie más la viera así.**

**-Naruto, vete de aquí-**

**-¿Pero..- Una mirada basto, y de inmediato desapareció del lugar dejándolos solos.**

**-Definitivamente eres un tarado- Sin mirarlo, ahora estrujaba sus ropas.**

**-Toma-**

**Se había acercado a ella, sin que lo percibiera y le puso sobre la cabeza su haori, que prácticamente cubría todo su cuerpo.**

**Tenía la vista en el suelo. -No quiero... tu puñetera ayuda "Uchiha"-**

**Mantenía sus manos en los bordes del haori que se juntaban frente al pecho de ella, para mantener cerrado tal abrigo, dejando al descubierto solamente su rostro, cuello y alguno mechones de pelo.**

** Estaban muy cerca y podía ver su rostro mojado, sus labios húmedos, su respiración acelerada mientras una gota recorría su cuello. En ese momento era una presa fácil para él, una tentación. -Sabes que la necesitas-**

**Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar volver a ver las imágenes de hace un rato en su mente.**

_**La había llamado para conversar a solas sobre como deberían dividirse al llegar al puerto, pero ella no quería acercarse, él debería ir a la pelirosa, pero el ego Uchiha le decía que no lo hiciera ****sólo por molestarla, ****se alejo un poco yendo al borde del río. Fue un solo -****Ne Sasuke, ¡Piensa rápido!- ****una broma por parte de Naruto a él, un gran balde de agua que marcaba la sentencia de Naruto del punto de vista de Sasuke; alcanzo a esquivarlo y de inmediato Naruto salio corriendo, entonces el evidentemente molesto pelinegro tomo la iniciativa rápidamente, corrió tomando el balde, llenándolo nuevamente de agua y sin mirar lo lanzo en dirección a Naruto, en donde antes estuvo y ahora estaba una pelirosa recogiendo las bayas que nacían en los arbustos del rio.**_

_**Naruto sólo pudo gritar el nombre de la pelirosa y Sasuke veía todo en cámara lenta. Ella se giraba a ver de donde provenía el grito, tenía parte de sus dedos y labios rojos, había degustado la fruta y al ver el gran balde volador sus ojos se agrandaron. Las bayas que sostenia en su brazo cayeron sonoramente y ella dio un tardío paso atrás. El sonido seco del agua chocar contra una pelirosa y el silenciador sonido del balde ahora vacío caer al suelo, había dado el vaticinio de lo que se avecinaba. **_

_**Todos al ver aquello se fueron de la zona con cualquier excusa, ahí sólo quedaban los tres protagonistas y posteriormente sólo 2.**_

**Sakura lo miraba ahora, exactamente con la misma mirada después de recibir toda el agua.**

**-…-**

**-No te atrevas Uchiha-**

**O sí un dulce conejito rosa mojado. -Jajajajajajajajajajajaja-**

**Después de un rato todos volvieron, fue inevitable notar que Sasuke tenía su mejilla derecha hinchada pero aún así sonreía orgullosamente. **

**Sakura llevaba a regañadientes la chaqueta del Uchiha. **

**Dieron las instrucciones uno seguido del otro, casi comiendo la oración del otro. No se habían puesto de acuerdo y ninguno pensaba ceder.**

Por fin habían encontrado el barco adecuado, según Sasuke.

Ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande, la tripulación serían sólo ellos y el capitán del barco, Sasuke estaba siendo lo más comedido posible con respecto al viaje, no quería hacerlos notar, pero tampoco quería que se volviera desagradable, por lo que pago los gastos de un barco mediano con compartimientos internos en los que puedan comer, dormir y asearse.

-Sasuke, creo que ya esta todo como querías-

Sasuke observaba el horizonte, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca del objetivo, desde que comenzaron, aproximadamente 3 días en el Edén, 2 en llegar hasta el puerto, en total 5 días y ya casi anochecía, iban por el sexto, en el mar tardaría 1 semana y eso les dejaba un total de 9 días libres para cumplir su objetivo en 3 semanas… STOP. -_porque estaba tan pendiente de los días…- _Afilo aún más su mirada._ -...cierto, ella lo había dicho-_

–_**No estoy jugando Sasuke, esta misión, no debe tomar mucho tiempo, en 3 semanas acabara-**_

-hmp- No estaba para hacer caso a sus deseos. Se giro para observar el poblado y después al capitán. Sonreía con malicia. -_Realmente uno nunca sabe cual es la ruta de mar más adecuada, especialmente con el tiempo… tal vez tardarían más-_

Era un día soleado y Suigetsu miraba como el Uchiha hacia expresiones raras y casi susurraba. A los ojos de él, Sasuke se volvía loco.

Observo un rato el cielo, apreciando el olor a agua salada, peces y gaviotas, el olor a mar, pero también sintió un perfume especial, no lo confesaría, pero desde aquel día podía sentir su rastro, su aroma y sabía perfectamente que ahora se encontraba cercana a ellos, probablemente en alguna tienda.

Dejo a Sasuke solo, cerro sus ojos tratando de ignorar ese aroma.

Iluso.

Giro en una esquina y ahí vio su cabellera roja ingresando en una tienda. Inconcientemente oculto su presentencia y también ingreso allí.

La tienda era bastante amplia y tenía grandes mostradores.

I've never known a girl like you before

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos... a paso lento detrás de la chica, mientras miraba su andar en el que para él a cada paso extendía sensualmente sus contorneadas piernas. Se veía atrapado por el movimiento coqueto de sus caderas, su largo cabello rojo se meneaba al compás, él llevo su mano a la parte de atrás de su propio cuello para secar las gotas del repentino sudor que comenzaba a mojarlo. Ella sin detenerse en ningún momento, sacaba sin mirar cosas de los estantes poniéndolos en el canasto que llevaba, asiendo sonar a cada objeto que caía dentro. De sus manos resbalo una pequeña caja y lentamente se inclino a recogerla mostrando otra perspectiva de ella. Sus glúteos con formaba de manzana acentuaban redondeando su trasero que ahora estaba frente a él, sorprendiéndolo e instintivamente retrocedió un poco su rostro. Así tenía una vista considerablemente mejor.

Ya nuevamente derecha continuo su andar y el cerro sus ojos. _-Que demonios estaba pasando…-_Saboreando nuevamente su aroma y los recuerdos.

Now just like in a song from days of yore

**Ella se había quitado los lentes y tenia su ropa a medio poner, exponiendo sus atributos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo muy particular en sus ojos.**

Here you come a knockin', knockin' at my door

**El al verla así dejo caer su botella de agua. Se saco su espada, seguido de su polera. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura por debajo de sus ropas, sintiendo la piel de ella. **

And I've never met a girl like you before

**La beso en el cuello al tiempo que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, enredado sus dedos en su cabello, ambos se dejaban caer en la hierva, poseídos por sus deseos.**

You give me just a taste so I want more and more

**Deslizaba lentamente sus manos por sus piernas y besaba su cuello, ella acariciaba su espalada y cabello, besaba con pequeños toques su rostro. Con una mano retiro la parte superior de la ropa de ella y con la otra aprisionaba más su cintura a él. Antes de retirar el brasier jugo sobre el, mordisqueando y lamiendo uno de sus pezones y después cambiando al otro. **

**Comenzaban a resbalar gotas de sudor desde su sien recorriendo el borde de su rostro hasta llegar a su pera y caer en ella, entre sus pechos y bajando por su seno. Ella soltaba suspiros, la mano con que el acariciaba sus piernas se dirigió a su entre pierna, pasando y sobando sus muslos, hasta llegar a aquella zona sensible y jugando también sobre su ropa. Moviendo sus dedos aveces rápido y aveces lento, presionado su clítoris y deslizando sus dedos por sus labios vaginales de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. Ella se mordía su labio inferior, no quería gritar, pero la estaba volviendo loca y ya estaba toda mojada. **

**Saboreo el sabor de su sexo, aún entre las ropas y sintió la humedad en la cavidad, presiono con su lengua, haciendo el mismo ejercicio que con sus dedos, pero con mayor fuerza, quería mojarla aún más, mientras saboreaba aquello. Su respiración era entre cortada y sentía que ambos eran fuego. **

**Ya casi no podía aguantar, quería gritar, llevo una de sus manos a su boca, mordiéndola para detener un gemido y él al notarlo tomo su mano acercándola a sus labios para besarla. Se miraron a los ojos.**

** Ella decidió realizar el siguiente movimiento, con un rápido actuar retiro los pantalones del chico, ubicándose sobre él y aprisionándole las caderas entre sus piernas. Se movía desde su cintura hasta sus muslos lenta pero con profundidad para ejercer fricción con sus sexos, complementando con caricias y besos en sus pectorales. **

Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw

**Él delineaba con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de la chica, rozando sus cabellos rojos que caían sobre su cuerpo, tragaba pesadamente y observaba con lujuria como ella se movía, mientras le lamia y besaba su pezón. Aumentaba el ritmo de la fricción. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto. -Agh- Un gemido ronco… Ya prácticamente le dolía de tanto deseo y contención, se volvía loco.**

Now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor

And I've never met a girl like you before

**Se sentó y la llevo a ella sobre él, frente a frente, ambos leían el deseo que había hacia el otro y en secreto sabían que era algo mucho más profundo. La beso posesivamente, la aprisiono entre sus brazos y ella hacia lo mismo con él. Ella podía sentir perfectamente bajo de si como el miembro del chico quería entrar ya en ella, rozándola,presionándola, sin importar que ella aún llevara parte de su ropa, él la levantaba un poco y dejaba caer sobre él, haciendo que lo deseara aún más y aumentando el deseo de ambos. -Por favor- Deslizo sus uñas desde los muslos hasta la espalda de él, Ella no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro y él hacia eso, solo para prolongar aún más el placer, deleitándose más al escuchar aquella petición. Nuevamente el volvió a estar sobre ella y le retiro lo que quedaba de ropa, la penetraría. **

You've made me acknowledge the devil in me

I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically

Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically

**Pero antes la miro, por unos segundos en los que ella le sonrió, como nunca, como a nadie y sólo a él. El peliazul le correspondió y ella lo tomo del cuello con autoridad, besándolo, entonces tomo las caderas de la chica entre sus manos y comenzó.**

Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel

And I've never known a girl like you before

**Primero lento, de a poco, noto como derramaba una pequeña lágrima, sonrío y la abrazo más fuerte y ella rodeo sus piernas en él. **

Never, never, never, never

Never known a girl like you before

**Un poco más rápido ahora, entraba y salia, todo era muy distinto, eran libres de toda apariencia y cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por el otro incluso más allá del deseo. **

This old town's changed so much

Don't feel like I belong

**Se sentía completamente fuera de este mundo y totalmente dentro de ella, mientras escuchaba extasiado los gemidos de la peliroja. ****Placer, para ella no había palabra que definiera mejor lo que sentía en ese vaivén continúo y cada vez lo quería más y más adentro, reclamándolo en cada gemido y aferrándose más a él.**

Too many protest singers

Not enough protest songs

**Cada vez iba más rápido, entraba y salia con total libertad, aunque ella lo aprisionaba cada vez más y más, se sentía arder, su vista no tenía otra cosa en mente que las expresiones de ella, su rostro perlado por el sudor, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca semi abierta en la que en ocasiones mordía su labio inferior. -Suigetsu- Pronuncio con dificultad su nombre, ella estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo. Tan cercanos sus alientos se entremezclaban. **

And now you've come along

**Sujetando aún sus caderas y presionando sus dedos en ella, hasta enrojecer la zona, sus muslos se contraía y su mandíbula se tensaba, la penetro hasta lo más profundo en su cavidad, manteniéndose ahí y siendo apresado aún más por las paredes vaginales de ella, ambos soltaron un gemido en el que se distinguía el nombre del otro -Karin/Suigetsu- El liquido blanco y espeso comenzaba a salir llenándola completamente.**

Yes you've come along

**Ella relajo sus piernas, aunque aún tenia sus brazos alrededor de él y él aún dentro, se dejo caer encima. Ambos intentaban regularizar su respiración, él la rodeaba con su cuerpo, estaban abrazados. Recargo su rostro en su cuello, cerrando sus ojos, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su aroma.**

And I've never met a girl like you before .

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia :)**

**De todo corazón deseo les haya gustado.**

**Letra traducida:****A girl like you**

Una chica como tú

Nunca había conocido a una chica como tu  
Como una canción de tiempos pasados  
Llegas tocando a mi puerta  
Y nunca conocí a una chica como tu antes  
Me diste a probar y ahora quiero más y más  
Ahora mis manos sangran y mis rodillas heridas  
Ahora me tienes arrastrándome por el suelo  
Y no había conocido una chica como tu  
Me hiciste conocer el demonio en mi  
Espero en dios estar hablando metafóricamente  
Espero hablar alegóricamente  
Se que estoy hablando de la forma en la que me siento  
Y nunca conocí a una chica como tu antes  
Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca  
Nunca había conocido a una chica como tu  
Este viejo pueblo ha cambiado tanto  
No siento que pertenezca aquí  
Hay demasiados cantantes de protesta  
Demasiadas canciones de protesta  
Y ahora llegaste tu  
Si, llegaste tu  
Y nunca había conocido a una chica como tu


End file.
